Finding Happiness
by John Allerdyce-Pyro
Summary: Callidora Isla Potter-Black has moved to Forks to raise her godson, Teddy, with his grandmother and her new Guardian, Andromeda Tonks. While there, she meets her soul-mate, Edward Cullen, who unfortunately already has a girlfriend and is a Vampire. Follow them as romance blossoms and destruction & danger lurks in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

AN:/ Hello Readers!

This is my first ever Harry Potter/Twilight crossover that I am going to post on this sight so I hope at least some of you enjoy it.

So, this is a fem!Harry and for the sake of this story, let's just say that Bella arrived halfway through the first year that the Cullen clan had arrived and that some events have not happened, I'm not sure which yet. Callidora will have arrived six months after Bella and will be starting High School at the start of the year Bella was originally supposed to arrive in. I hope that isn't too confusing for you because my mind is a jumbled mess while I write this note.

Bella and Edward are together in the beginning but this _is _going to be a Edward/fem!Harry eventually, alright?

Canon pairings as well although those are more background.

I have a vague plot assembled but I am mostly making this story up as I go on a whim. I hope you enjoy it though.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, they rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyers? Is that how you spell her name? Sorry if I am wrong but I just couldn't read the books except for half of Midnight Sun and I could hardly get through the movies but I couldn't help it, I loved Cedric and I guess I like Edwards mysterious persona. Oh well, I own zilch.

* * *

Finding Happiness.

**Chapter One.  
**

* * *

"**All passengers please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts. We are now arriving in Seattle. I hope you all have enjoyed your flight with United Airlines. Thank you.**" The Pilot spoke through the intercom, his dull, bland voice reverberating throughout the whole plane.

Callidora looked at her godson's grandmother, Andromeda, in amusement. The woman was paler than usual and was clutching desperately at her arm rest and onto the sleeping baby in her lap.

"Andy," Callidora laughed. "Loosen your hold, you're going to squeeze my precious godson to death." The seventeen year old twisted her body slightly so she could pluck the little minx out of the Pureblood's death grip in order to cuddle the adorable baby in her own arms. Her heart fluttered and filled with warmth as it always did when she was around the little bundle of joy.

Andromeda gazed coolly at her, clearly unsettled by the chosen way of travel. "This is my first time on a... plane?" She muttered the last word with uncertainty, "And it's a muggle contraption. It feels unstable."

"My first time too," Callidora admitted. "But we should be off in a few minutes, safe and sound. So relax, yeah?"

The plane landed several minutes later and came to a smooth stop. Andromeda exhaled in relief, unbuckling herself and picking up little Teddy so Callidora could free herself.

They had shrunk their luggage and only needed to grab their carry on's from the overhead above them, so when they exited the plane their was no need to grab their suitcases from the luggage drop off. The two of them navigated their way to a mostly secluded section of the surprisingly busy airport (for nighttime at least), throwing up a muggle repelling charm before apparating to their new home, cut off from most of Forks population.

After the sickening sensation of being squeezed through a straw sized tube, the trio arrived in the driveway. Andromeda cooed at the wailing baby, trying to get him to calm down while Callidora adjusted her baggy sweats and loose Weasley sweater.

"Calm down, baby. Why don't you look at the pretty lights, huh?" Callidora gasped and turned dramatically to the admittedly beautiful fountain. It managed to look old yet modern with its purposely worn and weathered stones, built up in the figure of a majestic and regal looking phoenix statue, with water hued pink, purple, yellow, orange, green and blue twisting and shooting out from under it at an acute angles all around it. The water was carefully aimed at the small pond underneath the proud bird where little fishies swam happily underneath.

Teddy gave an exhilarated gasp, blabbering excitedly at the awe inducing sight. His hair and eye color changed so rapidly many different times that both of the adults started to get dizzy and just a little bit queasy.

"Oh Merlin," Andy exclaimed. "He's worse than Nymphadora when she was five!" She gave a tiny laugh with a trace of sadness.

Callidora swallowed thickly at the thought of the lovable metamorphmagus who now lay six feet under with her husband, Remus. She tried very hard to think only of good memories when remembering Tonks and Remus, who was her honorary uncle, but it was hard when her mind, unbidden, brought up the memory of the deceased parents lying on the cold hard floor in the Great Hall, the light behind their eyes, gone. Simply gone.

Turning abruptly, Callidora stalked towards her new castle styled home, throwing open the elegantly carved doors. "I'm tired and want to crash, are you coming?" The last of the Potter line sincerely hoped Andy didn't hear the almost unnoticeable hitch in her voice.

"Of course! I'm exhausted, but I think Teddy's too hyper to fall asleep right now." The woman said, her tiredness finally showing.

Guilt snuck up on the teen and she turned around. "I'm not as tired as you and I most likely wont be able to sleep anyway, so I'll take care of the sweetie-pie. You get your rest."

Instead of protesting, Andy simply gave Callidora a caring smile and kissed both her and the baby's foreheads. "Wake me up if you need help." She whisked away to find the nearest room to sleep in.

Callidora held Teddy on her hip, bouncing on her heels lightly while fumbling in the dark for the light switch. One thing the witch was grateful for was electricity. While she loved Hogwarts and its floating candles and torches attached to the walls, light bulbs simply lit the room up better. She set the lighting to dim, not wanting a sudden harsh bright light waking her and Teddy up more than needed.

She gasped, "Ooooh, I think I'm going to like it here Teddy."

Callidora had to rip her eyes away from the decorations and meander her way though the many corridors. It was so much like Hogwarts' maze of halls that whatever homesickness she had slowly faded away to the background. After nearly ten minutes of wandering, completely lost, through the halls, asking directions from portraits of previous Potter's and the few nicer, less insane, Blacks, Callidora found herself in a breathtaking kitchen. "Oh wow, This is a Chef's heaven." A giddy smile blossomed on her face as she set Teddy on the spotless floor (there was no highchair set up yet).

"_Accio _baby bag!" Callidora pointed her in the very vague direction of the front double doors, where the bag had been tossed aside.

It took a minute but she eventually heard the tell-tale whizzing sound and the bag eventually zoomed into her outstretched hand. "Do you want a baba Teddy? Do you want a baba?" The teenager spoke in a high pitched baby voice while she fixed the bottle, watching the baby from the corner of her eye.

Little Teddy perked up, gurgling happily and making grabby hands. Callidora laughed quietly.

"Alright alright, hold your horses Tubby." She poked the giggling baby in the tummy accusingly.

The black haired teenager squirted some of the formula onto her wrist after a mild warming charm, smiling in satisfaction when it neither too hot or cold but instead perfectly warm. "Perfect."

She hoisted the baby up gently and guided the clear nipple to his lips. Teddy sucked enthusiastically and gnashed his gums while he fed and not for the first time, Callidora cringed and wondered how Tonks - _Dora_ - ever breast fed the little monster.

Once he finished his drink sometime later, she hefted him to her shoulder and gently patted his back to burp him before deciding to find the nursery the easy way.

"Kreacher!" She called out.

The House-Elf popped in immediately, his unnaturally large eyes staring unblinking up at the duo. "What can I do for Mistress Potter?" He croaked inquiringly in his bullfrog voice.

"Can your take us to the Nursery? Thank you Kreacher." She said when he bobbed his little head in acceptance and held out his hand.

With a tiny pop, they were on second floor and inside Teddy's room. Callidora thanked the old, helpful house elf once more and sent him back to bed. Laying Teddy down on the changing table, she traded his wet diaper for a new, dry one, thanking Merlin he had only peed.

The baby was sleepy from the plane ride but not yet ready to admit defeat and close his eyes so Callidora washed her hands free of germs and tiptoed to the old rocking chair that used to be hers. The rocker was made of fine wood and had a werewolf, stag, grim and a rat carved intricately in it with Lily petals on the arm rests.

The witched rocked the baby slowly until he fell asleep in her arms. She yawned widely and carefully placed the baby in his expensive crib, covering him up snugly in his favorite handmade blankie.

"Goodnight baby," she cooed, yawning once more before placing a loving kiss on his forehead, ruffling his tuft of soft hair that sat upon his head affectionately.

Too tired to go searching for her room and secretly wanting to stay with Teddy, Callidora transfigured two of Teddy's many stuffed animals in a warm duvet and a comfy, feather filled pillow and then simply settled on the floor and nodded off, her hand seeking Teddy's in the dark for comfort.

His tiny baby hand subconsciously curled around her right pointer finger and he sighed contently in his sleep, dreaming of dragons and his family.

* * *

The kettle on the stove whistled loudly in the kitchen, and the grumpy teenager let out a moan of relief before setting out to prepare Snow Geisha White Tea for herself and Andromeda. The later of the two was feeding the bottomless pit better known as Teddy while the teenager in her care bustled around the kitchen making a mouthwatering breakfast for the two of them.

Once the duo were properly fed they got to planning their day.

Callidora blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes before speaking. "Okay, first, we're going to need to go the Car Dealer in Port Angeles because I need one to get to school and you will need one while I'm gone. Do you know how to drive?" Callidora didn't wait for an answer, "If you aren't then there is always charming the car to drive itself after you set a destination. Once we have our cars we are going to need to go to the local high school to enroll me, then we will need to go to the grocery market, we can't have Kreacher popping off to the nearest wizarding Alley every time we have a meal. After _that's _done, we will need to send an owl to the American Ministry to set up international floo so our friends can get in and we can get out. Merlin we have a lot to do today. Oh! I'll also need school supplies." The teenager groaned miserably, rubbing her temples as if to fight of an oncoming headache.

"Go get ready then, I'll send the owl to the Ministry now to get it out of the way."

Callidora nodded and followed the order, running up to the tower that was her room. She stopped outside her closed door and admired it. It was made of glass with hundreds of squares that were made of every color possible, and for a door knob there was a crystal hand that one had to shake to open it. Callidora laughed happily and shook the hand. The door popped open and the suddenly emotional teenager had to resist the strong urge to cry.

The only two rooms she had ever known had been the cupboard under the stairs (why had she ever thought she'd miss that puny thing when she had left the Dursley's?) and Dudley's second bedroom that had been mostly bare, only having the absolute necessities; nothing more, nothing less.

But _this_...

It was an absolutely _giant _room in the shape of a circle, with a round bed hanging from the ceiling a few feet off the ground. A medieval looking desk in the shape of a half moon was pushed delicately against the smooth stone wall, directly in front of her bed with another, smaller, half moon indent so Callidora could push herself in with the chair. A stack of thick creamy parchment was placed in front the deceptively worn looking chair with three pots of ink that had quills sticking out of them, set above the parchment strategically. From left to right, the first was plain black ink, the middle was Color Changing inkwell, while the last one was an Everlasting emerald green, the shade almost exactly the same as Callidora's eyes.

The quills were nice and soft with the variety of a white Eagle feather, a Peacock feather and black and gold Pheasant feather. Callidora skimmed her fingers across the smooth wood, humming delightedly to herself. There were several comfy looking chairs that hung from the ceiling just like the bed and Callidora assumed that the reason for so many chairs were the fact that her friends from Hogwarts would be visiting occasionally and spending the night.

The ceiling had branches covering most of it and hundreds of fairies buzzed from within their leaves. Their multicolored wings created a fantastic light as the small inch tall (five inches at most) creatures fluttered around happily. There was even a cage hanging in the middle made from branches that were manipulated into the shape. Callidora smiled, knowing Andy's owl would love it up their. Quidditch posters and photo's from her days at Hogwarts and a few from the summers she spent at the Weasley's littered the walls along with every house banner and flag as well as the official Hogwarts crest.

The smile on the beautiful witches face couldn't have been any bigger. She had to force herself to stop examining the rotund shaped room, silently promising to get back to it later, and grab a change of clothes before taking a shower in the luxurious bathroom attached to her bedroom.

She exited the steamy bathroom in high spirits once her hygiene was properly attended to. She wore a snug baby blue colored cashmere sweater with a somewhat flowy white skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees. She wore white, skin hugging gym shorts underneath the skirt, comfortable with nothing less. Pulling her closet doors open she went over to her shoe rack, choosing a pair of plain vans with white shoelaces and sliding them on with a pair of white socks before charming them to be the exact shade of blue as her sweater.

Running throughout the hallway after grabbing her money pouch and slipping it in a invisible pocket, Callidora shouted at the top of her lungs since she was still in her tower. "Andy! Are you and Teddy ready to leave?!" She halted very suddenly when she found herself in front of the kitchen and had grab onto the wall in order to not fall flat on her face.

"Yes, we're ready. Can you hold Teddy for a moment? Thank you."

Andy finished sipping her tea and put it in the sink where it magically cleaned itself and vanished to its rightful spot. I just need to grab my jacket, it's by the door though, so come on."

They made sure the door was locked before Apparating to the forest right by the school. Since school was starting in only two weeks the office was opened but mostly empty. The duo walked across the lot and searched for the office, finding it rather easily.

"Don't morph, okay munchkin?" Callidora whispered to him after seeing the desk lady's rather vibrant hair. He couldn't possibly have understood her but he didn't morph, much to the women's relief.

"Hello," Andy said politely, catching the desk lady's attention.

Her eyes went wide as she drank in our appearances and then she appeared quite flustered. "Yes! Hello, who are you?"

Ah, that was it. No one in the close-knit town knew the three had moved their since that had built their own house somewhere almost completely desolate and inconspicuous. Not a soul had known they were coming.

"Andromeda Black-Tonks. I am here to enroll my ward, Callidora Potter-Black."

"Ah, okay. One moment please," she hurriedly walked through the door behind her, had a quick whispered conversation with one of her co-workers before walking back to the main office with a friendly smile painted on her face, overly curious eyes and a thin stack of papers in her right hand. "Right, I need you to fill out these papers Mrs. Tonks and I'll need your measurements for gym Miss Black," She was interrupted by Callidora.

"Potter is fine," The black haired witch informed her gracefully and got a bright nod in return.

"Right, and then after that you should be all ready to go. We'll have your books ready for you on your first day at school here in the office. What grade will you be in?"

"Er - Twelfth? Yeah, it's twelfth, sorry, it's different in the UK."

The red head ?- nodded knowingly. "It's alright dear, you should get the hang of American slang soon enough."

"Is there a pen I can use?" Andromeda cut in smoothly.

"Oh! Yes, here you go." She fumbled with the pen holder on the counter, grabbed one and tested it, making sure it still had ink before handing it to the Pureblood.

"Ah - can I have a slip of paper and a pen too? I'll write down my measurements."

"Do you know your measurements?" She looked surprised. "If you don't we have a tape measure here, no need to guess." She hastily reassured.

"No," Callidora murmured, already writing in her elegant scribe. "I know my measurements." She said vaguely, handing the office lady the piece of paper.

"Alright," She took the slip and they were out of there ten minutes later with the emerald eyed teenager safely enrolled.

They decided to Apparate to Seattle instead of going to a car dealership in Port Angeles, and without too much thought, Andromeda got a recommended mini cooper in a shiny grey color. Callidora was much harder to please. They went to several dealerships before finding one that Callidora refused to not have.

"Please?" She begged for the millionth time, turning her puppy dog eyes on Andromeda.

"No, it's much to dangerous and it costs an arm and a leg. _No_," She denied the seventeen year old thrill seeker firmly.

"My old firebolt could go half that fast and the new model nearly matches it! _Please_? The money in my trust vault could pay for this, granted it would be wiped clean but I've reached my majority. I have complete control over the Potter Vaults, and a Black vault too, since Sirius left me one. Please? I'll make no more expensive purchases like this." She clasped her hands and was about to get on her hands and knees when the older witch caved.

Andy let out a weary sigh, "Fine, but only because I trust you. But after this I do want you to spend your money responsibly, alright? Nothing more like this, even if you could afford a million of these cars."

Callidora's body seized in excitement and her face flushed with the effort of trying not to shriek in happiness. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She snatched Andromeda up in a hug that squished Teddy between the two. His giggles were muffled between them.

Andy smiled and patted the girls back before brushing a hand through her long silky smooth and wavy hair. "I appreciate the fact that you asked instead of simply purchasing it without my consent. I know you could have done so."

Callidora denied that she would ever go behind Andy's back and after the process of buying the cars the very happy salesman handed them both their respective keys.

"Is there anything else you need?" The man named Adam asked.

"Yes. Yes there is, nothing about cars though."

He didn't look disappointed, it seemed nothing could bring him down from his high.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Where's the best place to eat here? We're kind of new."

He, after asking permission, punched in an address in the built in GPS' on both cars and wished them a good day.

They waved goodbye and after a small debate it was decided that Teddy would drive with Andy and her self driven car while Callidora was given explicit orders to drive the speed limit and follow behind her.

She agreed quickly and slid into the drivers seat of her very own Bugatti Veyron 16.4 after transfiguring a button into a car seat for Teddy to be buckled in. Callidora roved her fingers over the interior and her seat before sliding them onto the steering wheel with a pleased groan.

They ate a light lunch and also fed Teddy before tackling the not so daunting task of driving the two hours back to Forks for grocery shopping as well as school supply shopping.

Once they arrived in Washington Andy grudgingly signaled that Callidora could drop her car off at home and then apparate to the local market.

With a feverish light in her eyes, she promptly overtook Andy and sped away. A long, angry honk made her laugh and slow down to a still not too appropriate speed of eighty. Once her guardian was out of sight though, she pressed down on the gas and turned the radio on, previously unable to since Andromeda wanted her full focus on the road and not on changing stations.

On her way home it had started to drizzle so when she safely pulled her car into the drive, she ran in the house for a quick minute in order to grab her invisibility cloak. It would protect her from the wind and shield her from prying eyes.

With the picture of the trees next to the market she apparated as silently as she could before popping out and entering the store, looking up and down the aisles for her family. She ignored the appreciative looks she got and took the scolding Andy gave with good form, a tiny smile playing at her lips.

* * *

"I don't want to go." The suddenly shy teen mumbled, playing with her eggs absently as she held onto Teddy for comfort. The baby seemed to know what she needed because he cuddled up to her closely, even if he was tugging at her hair.

"You have to go," Andy spoke softly to the nervous teen, setting down a fresh cup of tea in front of her.

"O-okay, but can I take your car? I don't want them staring at me more than needed. You'll have my car in case you need to go anywhere." She said persuasively but Andy had already agreed.

"Of course you can, we only really got me a car because it would look odd if the parent didn't have one. Here's the key."

Callidora clasped the cool metal in her palm and thanked her guardian. "I think I'm going to fire call Hermione, be right back."

They had gotten their floo connected the third day after they arrived and Callidora had been using it to constantly stay in touch with her closest friends.

The jittery witch tossed some floo powder into the fire, called out Hermione's floo address and then poked her head through. "Hermione!" She called out loudly and heard the intelligent witch start before her bushy haired friend suddenly popped her head in the fire.

"Dora! How are you? Aren't you supposed to be in school soon?" Hermione greeted her best friend warmly with a happy smile.

"Yes," The girl admitted, "but I'm too nervous and I'm thinking of ditching. I'll know _nobody _Mia. I wasn't like this on the Hogwarts express because I was so excited to leave the Dursley's but I've grown use to having friends around me and now... I'll be lonely..." She said in a small voice.

Hermione's eyes lost the curious edge and softened considerably. She reached a hand through the fire and Callidora clasped it tightly in her own. "You're never alone Dora, remember that, but I could come down there for you and I'll enroll with you." The compassionate witch offered but Callidora quickly denied.

"No, you have you job there, I wouldn't want you to do that just for me." Things were quiet for a moment until she spoke again,hardly audible. "I should be back in England, shouldn't I? I should have become an Auror when the MLE offered me a spot in training. The Death Eaters who got away still need to be rounded up and sent off to Azkaban. They said the offer will always stand. I should come back," The girl rambled continuously until a firm squeeze to her hand shut her up.

"You be quiet right now, Callidora." The older witch said fiercely, applying gentle pressure to her hand again. "You gave up your childhood to protect them, to protect us. You knowingly walked to your death like a pig for slaughter and _died _for us," Hermione's voice cracked and Callidora could hear the emotional witch sniffle. "You deserve a life of peace and quiet now. A life of happiness. Don't sacrifice anymore for them, they could get off their lazy arses and finally do something _themselves _for a change. Stay in Forks and live your life, help take care of Teddy with Andy and find happiness, okay? You _deserve _it and if you ever need my help just tell me and I'll be over their in a heart beat with dozens of wizards to back you up, got it? Now go to school love, don't be late for your first day."

Callidora laughed and wiped her eyes while Hermione did the same. "I love you 'Mione,"

"And I love you too Callie, now go. Fire call me later to tell me how your day went!"

"There was never any doubt I'd do so. Hey, before you go, could you ask around and see when everybody's available? I want to have a gathering with all out family and friends."

"Of course, we're all waiting to see your place. But I got to go now to, paperwork calls." Hermione gave her a bland smile before the two friends severed the connection.

Callidora sniffed before returning to the kitchen to kiss her family goodbye. "Alright, well, I've got to head out now. I'll be home later. Be safe and have a good day!" And then she was out the door and in the car and on her way to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter, posted immediately after the first! I hope you enjoy.

Also, a thanks to every one who added Finding Happiness to their favorites, or alerted this story, and a _**huge**_ thanks to my two reviewers, candinaru25 and Padfootette!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing.

* * *

Finding Happiness

**Chapter Two **

* * *

The petite pixie like Vampire sketched the drawing with a blank look on her face, her dazzling wide topaz eyes unfocused and distant. Her pale marble-hard hand moved across the thick, rich creamy paper quickly and subconsciously. The drawing came together in less than a few minutes due to her unnatural inhuman speed.

Alice blinked out of her vision and stared down at her sketch unmoving, studying the artwork for several long minutes.

It was very detailed, much more detailed than all her other visions she managed to sketch when a piece of paper and pencil were nearby, right down to the iris patterns.

It depicted her brother, Edward, and a human that was most definitely _not _Bella Swan locked in a a loving embrace as they kissed at what appeared to be their wedding. Before the easily excitable Vampire could get side tracked with the fact that a _wedding _was to take place sometime in the (near?) future; _her brother's_, no less, she focused on Eddie's going-to-be wife.

Since the drawing was in all black and she was molded against her brother caught in lip lock, she couldn't get a gleam as to what the girl looked like too much, only deciphering that she had a very fit, lean body, that she seemed to glow with happiness even in the sketch and that she had soft, kind features not unlike Esme.

Alice finally let free the grin that had been threatening escape. She didn't know what this meant for Bella but the small Vampire couldn't get over her joy for her brother who certainly must find his true mate very soon.

"Esme!" She called out to her mother, the only other person in the house. Esme was there in a flash with a warm smile on her face.

"What is it Alice?" She asked curiously, flitting over to where her daughter was looking intently at something. She gasped and covered her smile with a dainty, but no less deadly, hand. "Is that Edward?" She asked, her cheerfulness thrumming under her pale, flawless skin.

Alice nodded excitedly, carefully placing the piece of paper in her mothers hand to she could study it more closely, even if it wasn't truly needed due to their superior eyesight.

Esme's face fell into a look of confusion and slight alarm. "That isn't Bella,"

She was referring to her son's human girlfriend and the person she knew that Edward believed was his destined one. The matriarch watched as Alice bit her lip -a decidedly human gesture- and hesitated slightly.

"I- I know. But that person in the picture is his true mate, Esme." The small Vampire insisted, looking completely sincere. Esme carded a hand through her daughters hair comfortingly.

"I know Alice, I never doubted you for a second. What will Edward think though? He has his life completely organized how he likes it and I don't know if he'll be okay with Bella not being his chosen."

Alice scoffed and waved her drawing teasingly, "Have I not just shown you this Esme? He's the happiest I've ever seen him. And to be honest?" Alice paused, trying to find a way what she was about to say wouldn't seem too insensitive. "I think we all knew Bella wasn't his mate. No Vampire in history had their singer as their mate and even though Edward is plenty... different, he isn't _that _different, to be the first Vampire to ever mate with their singer. I think he was just so lonely and was overlycurious about not being able to read her mind that he was blinded by his wistfulness for a companion and so he shaped Bella to be his in his mind."

The two Vampire's shared a look and settled down for a long talk that would be both light and heavy.

* * *

"Go back to sleep," Edward murmured smoothly as he slipped gracefully from Bella's hold when dawn broke.

The pale girl mumbled incoherently, still half a sleep but she followed the order seconds later, too tired to protest. Picking up a pen and a blank sheet of paper, the bronze haired boy wrote out a short note in his elegant script.

_Dear Bella,_

_I hope you slept well after I left, you looked like_

_you needed the rest. Don't forget that in the _

_morning I will be taking you to school in my car._

_See you then,_

_Edward_

The Vampire who was forever trapped in his seventeen year old body neatly placed the note where he had previously been laying and then gracefully leaped out of the window and onto a tree branch. He leaned back to carefully to close the window before double checking to make sure nobody was watching before blurring off into the woods.

He inhaled the air deeply, thankful that the woodsy smell dampened the burning in his throat the ached for Bella's blood. The run on the way back to his home was comforting and he savored the moment he had all to his self. Every thing was quiet for once and he didn't have hundreds of dull voices buzzing in his head, bothering him with their irritating and tedious thoughts.

Their meaningless thoughts of who was dating who and spitefully calling others disdainful names drove him crazy on a good day. His lips twitched sardonically, _If any one of these human actually saw me when I wasn't in my right mind..._

It was darkly amusing. The century old Vampire sighed and jumped through his bedroom window, grabbing the outfit Alice had laid out for him on his leather sofa. He took a quick shower before dressing but the smell of earthly nature lingered attractively. When his hair dried it was back to its stylish disarray that made girls swoon and his eyes were a brilliant topaz color due to feeding the night before.

He walked down the stairs to join his family before school like a civilized person instead of merely hopping over the banister like his burly brother. A smile ghosted at his lips when he zipped over to the spot he knew Emmett was about to snatch. He refrained from chuckling when the grizzly bear loving Vampire pulled him up and tossed him to the nearest available seat before cuddling up to his smug wife.

The five siblings sat down and relaxed, enjoying their last human free moment as Esme mothered over them unnecessarily but it was routine for the first day of school and nobody would ever deny Esme a chance of mothering her children.

"Have a good day, maybe make some friends!" Esme suggested uncharacteristically, discreetly nudging Alice and beaming brightly. Alice gave her mother a wink and nodded. Rosalie and Jasper gave Esme twin strange looks while Emmett gave a booming laugh. Edward paused, furrowing his eyebrows but he didn't find anything suspicious in his mothers mind when he reluctantly shuffled through it and so instead merely gave her a kiss on the cheek before zipping off to his car and zooming off to Bella's house.

Several minutes after he arrived, Bella finally stumbled out of the house and clumsily made her way down the steps. Before she could slide in, Edward spoke. "You forgot your jacket."

Bella looked down and let out an exasperated huff, "Dang it, hold on." She ran back towards her house, managed not to trip over thin air (Edward was always amused when she did so), and unlocked the door to grab her thick jacket that was on the coat hanger. She jammed the key into the door harshly, in a hurry to get back to Edward so they wouldn't be late for school.

"Sorry," She panted when she was finally buckled up in the passengers seat. "I woke up late." She explained sheepishly, giving her boyfriend a smile.

"Did you sleep that well?"

Bella gave a short laugh, futilely trying to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. "No, more like not enough. I think I only fell asleep a few minutes before you arrived. I was up talking to Jake all night."

Edward frowned, looking determinedly at the road as he sped away from Bella's house and toward the school, his tires squealing at the abrupt, illegal U-turn he made.

Bella looked alarmed. "Slow down!"

The speedometer dropped down to seventy instead of eighty five.

Realizing that her boyfriend wasn't going to go any slowly, Bella plowed on. "And it wasn't like that. You know Jake and I are only friends." She blushed but didn't seem away of the fact. "I love _you_." She said strongly when Edward still wouldn't look at her. He did slow down another five miles though and she exhaled silently.

"And besides, he only wanted to complain about how all his friends are leaving him to join Sam Uley's little gang." She paused in a brief dismayed silence when Edward made a snide comment. "Even Quil and Embry, which is weird." She finished, silently pondering why Jacob's two best friends would suddenly up and leave him for Sam.

_It isn't right, _she thought indignantly, _something weird is going on._

Edward relaxed his posture which was taut with tension when he pulled into the school parking lot, glad Bella hadn't noticed. He cut the engine and smoothly got out to open Bella's door. He grabbed her hand in his when she reached for it and absently rubbed the unnaturally cool bite marks on her wrist, a most unwanted present left by James.

Bella shivered and her face lost a few pigments, her face now paler than normal. Edward stopped caressing that spot on her wrist immediately, watching her face intently.

The dull brown eyed girl gave him a weak smile.

Edward gently guided her towards his siblings who were waiting for the bell to ring by Rosalie's attention grabbing red BMW M3 Convertible. Bella shyly lifted a hand to wave at the Vampires.

"Hey Alice," She greeted the only other Vampire that was Edwards sibling she was truly comfortable with.

"Hey Bella," greeted the Vampire in her musical voice, but she seemed distracted and not inclined to make conversation. They stood in awkward silence until the 'youngest' Cullen gave his brothers and sisters an exasperated look before walking with Bella to a more secluded area where everything eventually just became background noise.

* * *

Alice kept her eyes peeled on the entrance to the student parking lot, occasionally letting them rove over all the cars to see if there was an unfamiliar car she had perhaps missed pulling in. No such luck.

When she let out a frustrated huff, her siblings and husband couldn't keep still and quiet anymore.

"What are you looking for?" Rosalie asked impatiently, her eyes quickly scanning the parking lot.

Alice bit her lip indecisively, torn between wanting to tell and wanting to hold the secret close to her heart, only her and Esme knowing. And she also knew that if she told Rosalie it would take a lot of threatening and a boat load of bribes to keep her from murdering Edward and Bella, and to make her keep mum with the future knowledge locked safely away in the back of her mind whenever she was in their brothers presence.

Emmett and Jasper watched her closely, Jasper with a serious look on his face and Emmett bemusedly.

"You can't tell _anyone_, especially Edward." She stressed reluctantly a few seconds later.

"Yeah yeah, alright." Rosalie agreed dismissively, curious now.

"I'm serious Rosalie, you have to keep this a secret from Edward. If you can't, I swear that I will crumple your car to nothing more than a tin can." The vision-seeing Vampire said threateningly. She wouldn't actually, but she didn't believe Rose would take her seriously otherwise.

Rosalie let out an enraged huff at her sisters daring and would have threw Alice into the forest by the parking lot like a football hadn't her hulking husband held her back and if Jasper hadn't been sending her waves of calm and subtly shifting in front of his annoying mate.

Jasper could tell that his wife wasn't being sincere and gave her a searching look, trying to figure out the closely guarded secret by gazing into her ever twinkling eyes.

He relaxed his stiff posture once he saw her eyes clearly, knowing that if she was happy about the secret, it couldn't be all bad. Her emotions were so conflicting that he calmed her down also before inquiring,"What is it Alice?" He pulled her closely, smiling when she melted into him without thought.

Alice scouted the area before replying in a rushed and serious whisper, "Bella isn't Edwards mate."

Rage and deadly intent exploded and oozed out of Rose's every pores. The honey blonde former soldier struggled to calm her down because whenever he succeeded in manipulating her emotions to zen, she would just get angry again.

Emmett gripped his wife and held her in an unbreakable hold, not even budging slightly when she threw all her weight onto him in an effort to escape so she could commit homicide.

"Stop that Jasper! And let go of me Emmett! He deserves whats coming to him, for all that he's done."

Alice could only hope that Edward wasn't tuning into their thoughts and just as a precautionary measure, she sung the Witch Doctor song in her mind repeatedly. "You wouldn't kill him, only Bella." Alice stated confidently but no less horrified at the images fast forwarding through her mind.

For a moment all she saw was the Blonde girl creeping into Bella's room at night through the well oiled window and killing the unsuspecting girl in her sleep. Rose kept switching from snapping her neck and leaving before the scent of blood could affect her and from simple suffocating her and making it look like an accident.

"We know you only want to keep this family safe Rose," Alice assured her, murmuring appealingly. "But you can't kill Bella because of that. She won't tell a soul that doesn't already know about us, she isn't like that. And try to be nice to Edwards true mate, okay? You'll like her even if she is human."

Rosalie had begun to feel complacent and understood until she heard that last sentence. "She is a petty human also?"

Alice briefly had to wonder about Rosalie's distaste for humans, considering she had been one before she was turned.

"Does Edward have a defect or something?" She snarled none to nicely.

The three other Vampires were content to ignore Rosalie's snide complaints and rude comments. They knew it could be much,_ much _worse.

"I think that's her," Alice said a few minutes later, a soft smile playing at her lips as she leaned up to give Jasper a quick and light kiss that lingered even as her sharp eyes zeroed in on the grey Grey Mini Cooper.

Other than Alice who was staring openly ad unabashedly, the rest of her family decided to be discreet, even if Rosalie was still grumbling so quietly under her breath that the other Vampires were hard pressed to hear.

When the girl got out they noted that she was around 5'ft 6 inches, both three inches shorter than Rosalie and taller than Alice. Her physique was lithe and her skin was only a couple pigments darker than their own. She had long wavy hair, midnight black in shade, that was pulled back into a braided bun just above the nape of her neck.

Her full, plump lips were a dark rose color, and it contrasted nicely with her pale complexion and dark hair. She was physically fit, much more than any other teenager her age and she carried herself with grace and something that was not quite self-confidence but something close to it, courage maybe?

When she blinked back at the group curiously and gave them a murmured greeting and demure smile before ducking back into her car and over the console for her back pack, they saw that her eyes stood out most of all. Their emerald glow would soon make all the high school girls green with envy.

She wore a loose black sweater that hung off her body fashionably along with a pair of tight black skinny jeans that hugged her body sensually. A pair of black chucks topped off her look and the only jewelery she wore was a ring that looked medieval and ancient with the regal coat of arms etched into the stunning jewel. It must have been past down dozens of generations.

Before anyone could stop the pixie like Vampire, Alice had bounded over to the human girls side.

"Hello! I'm Alice Cullen and this is my family; The blonde girls is Rosalie Hale, my adopted sister, that is Emmett Cullen, my adopted brother, and _this,_" Alice tugged on Jasper's hand to make him step forward." is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale. We all have another brother, Edward Cullen, but he's somewhere in the school. Whats your name?" The spiky haired Vampire chirped warmly, sneaking her arm under the new girls and connecting their elbows before steering the bewildered but welcoming girl towards the office.

The three siblings left behind in their metaphorical dust could still hear the distinctly British accent reply from across the lot.

"Er, I'm Callidora Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you Alice," The girl now known as Callidora Potter replied genuinely.

"Ooh, you're British, nice. And it's nice to meet you to, I know we're going to be great friends." She complimented before changing the subject, not wanting the atmosphere to become odd due to her forwardness.

The walk to the office was filled with questions from both girls and there was not a single quiet moment. Callidora didn't mind though, she was starting to like Alice. She reminded her of Luna just a tiny bit but she wasn't as odd. The only thing actually connecting the two in her mind was their knowing eyes. Like had everyone's secrets hidden in their depth.

"So who came here with you? Your parents? Siblings maybe?" Alice asked obliviously, but honestly, who would have thought they would ever meet someone whose parents were murdered in a small town like Forks?

Callidora felt the familiar pang of loss hit her when she thought of her parents, James and Lily Potter, but it was less painful than just a few short years ago. Because now she knew that whenever she died, whether it be tomorrow or in a couple hundred years (Wizard and Witch life expectancy was _really _long), she would see her lost loved ones again in death. "Ah, no. My parents were murdered when I was fifteen months old." She hadn't planned to blurt out the truth, in her head (even if it felt terribly wrong to downplay their death) she had been planning to tell anyone who asked that her parents had died in a car crash, like her Aunt and Uncle had told her when she had asked them where _her _mommy and daddy were. But something in Callidora along with instincts made her trust the shorter girl, no matter that they had only been acquainted for seven minutes total.

The spiky haired girl stopped abruptly, unintentionally yanking her new friend to a painful stop after she stumbled. Callidora untangled her arm and rubbed it lightly before letting the now bruised limb drop to her side.

Alice gave Callidora a half sorrowful, half apologizing look. "I'm sorry Callidora," She said quietly.

The last of the Potter line smiled slowly, forgiving Alice. "You know, I don't think anyone has ever told me that before." She paused slightly before continuing. "Anyway, I'm living with my godson, Teddy Lupin and my guardian, Andromeda Tonks, who also happens to be Teddy's grandmother. We're raising him together.

The emerald eyed witch appreciated the fact that Alice had enough tact that she didn't inquire about her godson's parents.

When they reached the office, Callidora held the door open for Alice and then slipped in behind her, enjoying the feeling of the fan by the desk blowing on her for a minute.

"Miss Potter!" greeted her kindly, "And Miss Cullen! Here are you're schedules and slips, have them signed by all teachers and then drop it off at the office. Miss Potter, here are your books and gym clothes. Now don't be late for class! Have a good first day dears." The redhead told them smilingly.

"Only a good first day?" Callidora raised an eyebrow, her lips twitching upwards as Mrs. Cope laughed them out of the room.

After comparing schedules, Alice informed Callidora that she had all of her classes with at least one of her siblings all the time and that she shared lunch and Gym with her and Edward also.

By how much Alice had talked about Edward during their fifteen minute conversation Callidora had become slightly curious about her brother.

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you at lunch, er maybe?" Callidora trailed of, embarrassed at how she had invited herself to join lunch with the Cullen's.

Alice made her feel better with her exuberant head nodding though, "Oh definitely! I'll meet you outside of your Government glass. We'll walk together." The younger girl (in Callidora's mind) waved goodbye before dancing away to her AP class.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Oh my gods! I did _not _expect this story to get that type of reaction so quickly. Actually, I thought that maybe I would post a few chapters and then give up on it because nobody seemed interested but I hope you are happy to know I'm already writing the fourth chapter! I'll post it as soon as I'm done, or tomorrow. Either one.

Anyway! I wanted to thank every one who reviewed,

**Guest**

**mattcun**

**Padfootette**

**Nymphadora Jackson**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**amata0221**

Also, I'm having a problem reading chapter two. Is anyone else having this problem? If so, can someone either review or PM me so I can fix the problem? Thank you so much! Enjoy the third installment of Finding Happiness!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own neither Harry Potter or Twilight.

* * *

Finding Happiness

**Chapter Three  
**

* * *

The bell interrupted the the seeming interminable run on speech that Callidora's Advanced Placement European History teacher, Mr. Briggs, made. Letting out a quiet sigh of relief, the black haired teen quietly packed up her book bag and placed the should-be-several-pounds-heavy-but-is-actually-fea ther-light, backpack on her right shoulder. Alice hadn't been lying when she said in all her classes at least one of her would always be there with her. Callidora waved goodbye to Emmett.

She gotten to know Emmett a little bit and from what she gathered from their conversation, even if he looked like he could take on Hagrid in a fight, he was truly a big softie at heart and rather like a giant teddy bear that was curiously cold. Callidora had wondered about that, earlier; when she and Alice had been walking to the office to get their slips and schedules she had noticed that Alice seemed to have the temperature of a deceased person. Only someone who had died or had been frozen in a block of ice could match her temperature but Callidora had berated herself about being an overly curious nosy person and convinced herself not to pry, expecially since she wouldn't want someone prying into her personal life, and decided to leave it be. Maybe her new friend just spent way to much time outside in the cold, it would be not entirely plausible but a possible excuse. But she hadn't been shivering, she'd been content.

_Leave it, _She stressed to herself. The last thing she wanted was trouble and if she went brown nosing around, trouble was certainly what she would receive in return.

The seventeen year old witch had noted that Jasper, although seemingly a functional mute and very moody at first glance, was actually a true gentlemen and very polite. His southern drawl added into that rare mix also made her swoon.

Rosalie was... indifferent, if a bit cold, but Callidora had a feeling that being a shrewish woman was a defense mechanism for the tall beautiful blonde.

And another thing Callidora had noticed right away, although anyone who didn't would have to be blind; they were all devastatingly, heartbreakingly beautiful, almost on par with a Veela, although the Veela were an irascible race, and even if the Cullen's weren't exactly human (Callidora had to admit that to herself, she wasn't stupid) and Rosalie was sort of a harpy, they seemed even tempered and hard to anger. And even if the first girls had some inhuman characteristics, there was no such thing as male Veela, so how would Jasper and Emmett be explained?

Callidora propped herself against her locker and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples in a weak attempt at warding off her headache. She shouldn't think to much about the Cullen's and their status' as humans. It was simpler to instead take action; she and Andy would set up wards tonight and if they proved to be non threatening, they would take them down after.

With that taken care of, Callidora picked up the book bag she hadn't realized she dropped and trudged off to Government, her last class before lunch and Gym, which was something she found backwards. Who wanted to run and hop around directly after lunch? They would get stomachaches and would be hard pressed not to throw up.

She had Government with Jasper but instead of listening and paying attention to the 'lesson' since there would be no homework on the first day, and they would only be reviewing for the hour, she reached into her book bag and pulled out a magic book she had charmed to look like a plain notebook full of her scribbles.

Callidora still needed to study for her N.E.W.T.S because even though Hogwarts was still being repaired (it was nearly finished but there was so much damage, it was taking awhile, even with the helpful aide of magic), it was never to late to prepare for the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests.

The worn book had well thumbed through pages and they crinkled as Callidora turned the page. The amused teen had to focus on the neat print and resist turning all the pages to head the cool sound of crinkly paper.

Really concentrating now to set aside the fear of failing, Callidora used the whole hour lesson lesson to study diligently, writing little side notes on the pages so she wouldn't forget a thought that went through her head as she studied.

She wasn't paying nearly enough attention to her surroundings in order to notice the that honey blonde male with a southern accent had kept a curious eye on her during the class. The bell rung and she frowned, reluctant to put the book she was fully immersed in, down.

Sighing regretfully when she remembered that she had agreed to have lunch with Alice, Callidora dog-eared the page she had been reading intently and slid the book carefully into her bag that had an undetectable extension charm on it.

When the girl felt a presence next to her and saw a figure looming over the side of her desk, casting a faint human shaped shadow, she glanced up and saw Jasper waiting for her.

"Ready for lunch? Alice is waiting for us." He pointed towards his spiky haired girlfriend who was practically bouncing up and down in her excitement. When the happy Vampire saw them look at her she waved enthusiastically and then pointed at her shiny watch, telling them silently to hurry up as a gaggle of students brushed by her.

Callidora let out a light, slightly amused laugh and spoke conspiratorially, "Are you sure we shouldn't make her stew just a little bit longer?" But she quickly slung her bag over her shoulder when Alice glared at her as if she had heard every word and stopped bouncing.

Excellent hearing, she added to her mental list.

Jasper chuckled and then off to lunch they were.

At Hogwarts, all students ate in the Great Hall at the same time and the magical school's population was over a thousand. At Forks high school, with the measly population of only a few hundred, and separated by classes, ninth and tenth graders ate first, then eleventh and twelfth graders got to enjoy their lunch period.

The boy and two girls walked into the surprisingly (to Callidora) not full cafeteria. Callidora couldn't help but scope the room for all possible exits and besides the door they had just entered and the two back doors, the only other available exit would be the windows; after they had been broken, of course.

Jasper felt Callidora's surprise and glanced at her. He furrowed his brow slightly in wonder. "Surprised?" He asked, watching the emotion on her face.

She glanced over at him and laughed a little. "Yes," She admitted slowly, her eyes roving over the circular tables that were half empty. "I went to a boarding school in Scotland with over a thousand other students and we all ate in the Great Hall together and at the same time." Callidora smiled wistfully, wishing that she could be back at Hogwarts, but it wasn't September yet and the school was still severely damaged.

Alice looked at Callidora in fascination and wonderment. "Really? That must have... sucked. But according to your dopey expression it was cool. Tell us about it," She asked as the three of them found an empty table and settled down. Their siblings hadn't arrived yet and the lunch line was long, so food could wait a while.

Callidora sighed happily and a dreamy smile came upon her face, but before she could regale Alice and Jasper with tales of her old schooling, Rosalie and Emmett showed up with whom Callidora assumed was their brother Edward, who was just a stunning as them, and some other girl.

Her smile faded a little at the thought of having a couple of people she hadn't yet met for an audience and Rosalie, the shrewish, cold woman.

A second later though, she regained confidence, which was Jasper's doing, although she was unaware of that fact. She didn't want to go on still, because the two people she hadn't met yet were staring at her, the boyishly beautiful guy with messy, rumpled bronze hair was staring at her with some emotion that she couldn't decipher but made her blush, and the ordinary looking girl with shock, plain as day on her face.

_Beautiful_ was the right word for him, not handsome, or hot, or anything like that. He was beautiful in the way an angel was beautiful - timeless, perfect, remote.

Callidora faltered then shut down, the awkwardness rolled off her in waves. She cleared her throat and glanced at Alice unsurely. She was about to make a half hearted excuse to leave, but the petite girls hopeful expression dispelled those thoughts from her mind and she slumped in her chair slightly, narrowing her eyes slightly at the girl.

"Er... Hello." she cleared her throat once more as they all stared at her expectantly, the new comers sitting down in a dumbfounded silence. "I'm Callidora Potter, the new kid." She smiled slightly, even if it was a bit on the weak side.

That snapped the gorgeous creature in front of her out of his daze and he gave her a happy curve of his lips. His smile was like a soothing balm on her aching soul. She made sure to not blush like an adoring fan girl, having first hand experience at how annoying and worn down it made one feel, and tried to control the beat of her heart. It only stopped beating for a second until returning to normal.

Fighting off the magnetic pull between them, she held her hand out. He gripped it gently, "I'm Edward Cullen," He introduced himself in a voice that seemed naturally alluring and seductive.

Slightly wide eyed, she slowly let go off his hand and noted how cold it was before turning to the girl who sat beside Edward and who seemed just as awkward as she had been only moments ago.

"Hello," Callidora smile kindly and held her hand out towards the girl who took it weakly.

"I'm Bella Swan," The brown haired girl -now dubbed Bella- said quietly, glancing strangely at the bronze haired boyfriend. "Edwards girlfriend."

As if doused in cold water, all, okay, half, fine! _some _of Callidora's attraction for the drop dead gorgeous specimen evaporated. She hated being attracted to another girls boyfriend. She made sure to smile extra warmly at the girl who seemed slightly jealous and suspicious of her and her intentions.

Her eyes were blank though. All emotion was carefully shielded away behind her ever Occlumency shields she had put up when she felt awkward because sometimes, if one hid their thoughts, they sometimes succeeded in hiding their emotions also but her walls were so weak when she hardly tried that they only hid the surface of her thoughts.

The girl relaxed minimally when she commented, "Cute couple." But they were total opposites, she was lackluster where as he was marvelous.

The four Vampires who were in the know shared a glance and Jasper furrowed his eyes when he noticed that her emotions were flickering, as if she had been blocking them off. His watchful wife tilted her head in an attempt to anthropomorphize herself.

_What is it? _her eyes seemed to ask silently.

He sent loving waves toward her and gave a slight twitch of his lips so she would know he was alright.

She gave him a beautiful smile and gripped his hand underneath the table, rubbing her thumb soothingly against his skin.

Bella gave a small smile but otherwise her facial expression didn't change and she turned towards Edward who quickly looked away from Callidora and to his girlfriend.

"Let's go get you lunch Bella," He said smoothly and pulled her up quickly before steering her towards the slowly dwindling lunch line.

The five teens watched them leave before the two couples turned towards the witch.

"So, boarding school?" Alice prompted after a moment of silence.

"That's lame," Rosalie scoffed. "Who would want to be away five days of the week?"

"It was not lame!" Callidora protested hotly, "And it was all year!"

Interest piqued, the four leaned forward and Edward twitched in line, trying to focus on her voice.

"Boarding schools are lame." Rosalie provoked her with a smirk when the black haired teen didn't seem incline to share anymore details.

"I'll have you know that my school years are the best of my _life _and I can't wait to go back."

Alice frowned at the 'go back' comment and worried about when the newest edition to their family would leave. She hadn't foreseen that, in fact, she hadn't seen much of anything in Callidora's future.

"Mostly?" Emmett said curiously.

"I'll tell you later," Callidora waved her hand dismissively, starting to get animated as she told them about her beloved school. "Anyway, the boarding school is in Scotland and it's so reclusive that no ordinary person has heard of it. You are enrolled as soon as your born and your ancestors have all gone their unless they opted to go to a different school, like Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. It's an ancient seven story castle with mountains and a _ginormous _forest surrounding it. Portraits as old as the castle cover the walls, seriously, there are at the very least, several hundred thousand hung up." She gave them a look to impression on them just how serious she was when they looked disbelieving.

"There is also the black lake that the giant squid and several creatures live. The squid is friendly, I feed him every now and then." Callidora bobbed her head happily as they stared at her in shock. "My school is so huge that we don't really know where it ends or where it starts. Oh! And the corridors! You don't know how easy it is to get lost, took us about a week to stop running into unused classrooms on the way to class and getting lost in the dungeons,and there is so many secret passages!" She giggled excitedly, a feverish light entering her eyes as they listened with rapt attention, finding themselves believing the human girl.

"There's a little village that the student are allowed to go to called Hogsmeade, and it's simply _wonderful,_" She breathed out and Edward twitched from where he was in line, wishing he could get a glance at her face. Just when he was about to, Bella tugged on his hand to pull him forward.

"It has candy stores, salons, sports stores, plant stores, joke shops, book shops, pubs and clothing stores, oh, just about everything. I can't wait to visit again." She finished her passionate description and fished out a thermos from her bag and took a long sip from it.

The Vampires were not spared from her infectious bliss and they were roped in by her description. Alice moaned with longing. "It sounds so cute! I wanna go! Where is it?"

"I wish I could take you but, well..." She trailed off, shrugging sadly. "Wanna see some pictures though?" She asked the downtrodden Alice and Rosalie. Yeah, the last girl was a surprise.

"Ooh, yeah!" The four of them squished themselves up against the girl as she dug around in her bag. Luckily for Callidora, the photos knew when they were in the presence of muggles and they simply froze in their favored position after winking at the girl.

Callidora carefully set the hulking photo album on the cafeteria table with a muted thud. She flipped it open and her parents wedding popped out at her. "Okay, this isn't of Hogwarts but it's of my parents when they married. They were only teenagers but," She shrugged. It wasn't unusually to marry right out of Hogwarts for witches and wizards. "That man there is obviously my father, and the redhead is my mother," Callidora let out a melancholy smile.

"Where are they?" Rose asked.

"They died a few years later. I was fifteen months." A deaf person could hear the sadness in her wobbly voice.

Rose shared a wide eyed look with her siblings, sans Alice who already knew from earlier. "I'm sorry," Rose said softly as Emmett threw a companionable arm around the teen and Alice lightly squeezed her hand. Jasper gave her a sad smile and several feet away Edward accidentally put to much pressure on Bella's hand. She uttered a soft ow while gently uncurling her hand around his. Edward apologized hurriedly, inspecting the appendage that would no doubt be bruised later on.

"Yeah, yeah. No. It's fine. I'm fine." She regained her composure and closed her eyes in mortification. On her first day of school she had nearly broken down in front of her new friends.

Jasper calmed the girl down and she continued on.

"The best man is my godfather, Sirius. He died in my fifth year, and that man right there" She pointed to Remus, "is my godson, Teddy's father. He died a few months ago along with Teddy's mother. A lot of people are dead in this photo actually. Let's find another one."

She flipped through several photo's while the others kept respectfully silent. Finally she found one, "Here you go, this is of me and two of my best friends, Ron and Hermione in our first year. Wow, we were so scrawny back then. Jeez," She laughed and slid the photo book sideways so all of them could get a glance at it. "We're out by the boat house." She tried to hide a shudder. The boat house brought back many terrible memories, like all of Hogwarts did, but it also brought back good ones.

After that, Callidora ate her lunch she had packed back at home while the others flipped through the thick book. Edward and Bella never returned due to Bella persuading her boyfriend to sit at their usual table alone.

Just before the bell rang to signify the end of lunch, the four vampire happened upon a picture of Callidora playing with Teddy, the picture frozen as her godson giggled wild as she blew a raspberry on his sensitive stomach.

Rosalie practically melted and she oozed motherly instincts. "Who is this?" She asked with a small smile, her finger tracing a phantom line down the photograph.

Callidora zipped up her backpack and leaned over when the stunning blonde made room for her. A caring smile lit up her whole face and the teenage savior practically glowed. "That's my godson, Teddy Lupin." She informed Rosalie lowly. "Isn't he a cutie-pie?" She laughed and Rose nodded, staring at the enchanting picture still.

A baby was all she had ever wanted.

"You could meet him someday, if you want." Callidora offered, gazing compassionately at her expression of deep longing.

Rose looked at Callidora with bright eyes that sparkled due to her happiness. She rarely ever caught a glimpse of babies. The Vampire nodded once and handed the book back. "I'd like that." She said lowly.

The bell rang.

"Come on!" Alice jumped up fluidly, "We all have Gym now!"

* * *

The walk to the gym was silent as everybody bustled hurriedly around them, eager to not be late for their next class. Edward and Bella were about twenty feet behind the five friends, following them to the gymnasium.

There were about forty kids in the class period and their teacher was named Coach Clapp.

"Alright, all of you go into the locker rooms and get changed!" He commanded once all the students had settled into the gym. The girls and boys separated - mostly. Coach Clapp raised an eyebrow at the few boy who joking tried to walk into the girls locker room. "Are you implying something boys?" He asked loudly, grabbing the attention on the lingering students. "Or maybe I should say ladies?" He suggested, staring the two of them down like an angry wolf.

They blushed brightly and found their way to the boys locker room, their heads hung in shame and embarrassment.

Callidora snorted, thinking of all the times Ron had snuck into Myrtle's bathroom and how many times she and Hermione had snuck into the boys dorms. Not to mention that for some completely weird reason, the Quidditch teams shower stalls were unisex for whoever (everybody, really) decided that they didn't want to wait until they got either to dorm shower stalls.

Alice, Rosalie and Callidora entered the girls locker room last and dug their clothes out of their bag, a blue t shirt with the school name on the from and mid-thigh yellow sports shorts.

Callidora stripped her jeans off first, not in the least bit shy of her body, but perhaps apprehensive about her scars on her upper torso and arms. She fluidly slipped the cotton shorts on before ridding herself of her long sleeve shirt. Frowning at the thought of her scars from the Basilisk and Wormtail were going to be on display for anyone who actually looked, she uneasily tugged the slightly itchy shirt on. She had brought an extra pair of white trainers in her bag specially for gym and shucked off her vans to replace them with the more logical footwear.

Callidora hummed and exited the changing room, undoing her carefully braided hair then tying the long black tresses into a high ponytail. They waved down her back like a calm river, stopping just at the curve of her spine.

The happy girl bounded up besides her four new friends, listening to the teacher with rapt attention. They were playing a game called dodgeball which Callidora had heard of and seen others play back when she went to muggle school with Dudley, but she had never played the game herself.

The Physical Ed. Coach explained the rules which was mandatory, but Callidora thought he was really just saying them for her benefit since she was the only who didn't know anything other than the fact she was supposed to hit someone on the team opposite of her with a red rubber bouncy ball.

She nodded and she lined up beside Jasper, Edward, some girl named Jessica and a boy name Mike. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Bella were on the opposite team. Both teams had an even number of twenty so that made the game fair.

Even though Callidora was concentrating extra hard, wanting to be one of the first to grab a ball, she had to laugh at the challenging look Alice gave Jasper.

Coach Clapp blew his silver whistle and the game started. The Cullen's, Hales and Bella got out pretty quickly which surprised Callidora. Not Bella, no, earlier in the hall the teen had seen the girl trip over _air_, but the unnaturally beautiful family surprised her since they all seemed to get each other out of the game almost... mechanically or they purposely step in front of a ball flying towards someone else.

Callidora was having fun though, giggling as she ducked, dodged and caught the balls shooting towards her person. She wasn't half bad at the game since she had unerring reflexes. She caught a ball that was aimed at her face and narrowed her eyes, throwing the ball at the guys groin with extra force. He had been picking on her throughout the entire game and she wasn't sorry to see him crumple to the ground, clutching his family jewels.

She hid the vicious smirk and tried to look vaguely guilty because she was so sure the coach would call her out on that foul play but he didn't, simply ignoring the small scene.

Soon it boiled down to only her and one other person, a boy named Mike. He smiled flirtatiously at her and from the stands she could see the girl named Jessica glare at her, her upper lip curled up in distaste.

He threw the ball abruptly, seeming to think he would catch her off guard when her focus wasn't focused solely on him but Callidora had battle training and could sense the ball when it was only a few feet from her. Her eyes snapped to the ball even as her hand shot out and caught it.

A gloating smirk found its way on her face as the spiky haired blond boy ran around jaggedly, hoping to make her throw the last ball towards him and miss.

She calculated his movements for a moment and recognized a pattern. Right after he took a few steps to the left she threw the ball further to the right and before he could stop himself, Mike had placed himself in front of the red ball unknowingly.

"Hah!" She exclaimed victoriously when it clipped the boy hard enough on the shoulder to make him stumble and plop his butt on the floor.

She could hear Emmett, Jasper and Edward laughing in the stands with Alice giggling along beside them and blushed faintly, her cheeks dusted a light pink.

Since they had ten minutes left of P.E, Coach Clapp told them that they could do whatever they wanted, basketball, jump rope, running, even reading.

Callidora chose to run since she hadn't been able to keep up on her routine that day.

Alice joined Callidora and gave her a humorous smile.

"You really got Jason hard," She murmured with quiet humor and glanced at aforementioned boy. "He's still whining."

The taller of the two snorted and didn't bother looking at the jerks way as she ran around the court at a steady pace. "He got what he deserved."

Alice laughed before appraising her, "You have good reflexes and instincts. I thought that was your first time playing since you didn't seem to know the rules but now I feel as though I was wrong..."

"You weren't wrong," Callidora assured her, "That was my first time playing, but I don't have trouble dodging things and I'm fairly athletic, I was on my house sports team. Captain." She smiled, inhaling through her mouth and the exhaling through her nose as they picked up speed, racing around the gym.

"Hmmm," Alice smiled and kept pace with her human friend.

* * *

"Bye Alice! Bye guys!" Callidora waved goodbye to the huddle of Vampires and then rolled up her window as she peeled out of the parking lot.

"Nice huh?" Alice beamed happily, clapping. "I like her!"

Before anyone else could do more than nod in agreement, Edward was suddenly at their side, scowling in slight confusion.

"I... I didn't notice it before," If Edward were human he would have flushed under the knowing looks and smug smirks his family was giving him, "but I can hardly hear more than a whisper in her mind. Jasper, could you feel her emotions?"

"Yes," Jasper said in his faint southern drawl, raising a curious eyebrow. "You can't hear her?"

"...No." Edward admitted in bewilderment, wondering how there were suddenly two girls minds he couldn't read. "It wasn't like Bella though," He glanced at the brunette who was waiting for him at his Silver Volvo awkwardly, staring at the small group. "At first I could hear a few thoughts but those were mostly muted and then suddenly, they were gone... as if she had purposely blocked them."

Edward was annoyed when his family just looked at each other and shrugged, seemingly not worried about that fact at all, yet when Bella had come, a few had been all for tearing her apart and killing her. He glared and stalked back to Bella. The ride back to her house was silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait! I just have a heap load of homework, I am just so completely sorry. I have the fifth chapter in the works though! I am currently writing on it right now. I hope you enjoy this update, sorry if the writing seems rushed and sorry about so much Alice!I'm just trying to figure out how to get Callidora and Edward to form a connection. It should happen the next chapter. So Sorry!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing.

P.S Thank you everybody for you kind and encouraging reviews!

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Padfootette**

**amata0221**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Guest**

* * *

Finding Happiness

**Chapter Four **

* * *

Andromeda had to calm her grandson down when the little baby realized that Callidora would not be returning any time soon. The pureblood couldn't hold back the smile at the bond the two already shared though; it was as if Callidora was Teddy's much older sister and Andy already knew that the last Potter heiress was going to be fiercely protective of her little godson.

"Calm down Teddy," Andy cooed at the hiccuping baby that has damp, chubby cheeks. "Callidora will be home soon, and then she'll play with you. Just a few more hours." She smiled, carding her hair through his azure hair.

Teddy blubbered but quieted down, settling into a moody and upset silence as he pouted but eventually the brooding look on the little baby's face disappeared and he is playing with his stuffed animals, trying to snatch the Hungarian Horntail out of the air as it flapped around his head and roared.

Kreacher made her sandwiches for lunch and handed her a glass of ice tea which she thanked him for. She offered the House Elf half of the platter and they ate in relative silence.

After exploring the house a little bit, Andy settled down in front of the telly. The shows were different than they were in England but Andromeda didn't have too hard a time adjusting since she hadn't been overly attached to any muggle show. She flipped the channel to a show called NCIS and watched as a silver haired man, a British man named Ducky, and young man named Tony fly off in Air Force One after leaving FBI guys in the dust. The pureblood found her self absorbed in the show as she watched Kate break down after finding out her sort of not really boyfriend died, although she did think that Gibbs had been way to harsh in suspecting her, even if Andy did find even herself suspicious in the very beginning.

Before the episode was over, Andy recorded the series because she thought Callidora would be interested in watching the intriguing mysteries, and then she got some snacks from the kitchen cabinets before sinking into the couch and watching the day long marathon on channel 125.

"I'm home!" Callidora said brightly, her lips curved up in a happy smile as she cuddled Teddy to her chest, not even wincing as he tugged harshly on a few loose strands of hair, sometimes succeeding in ripping them out.

Not for the first time, Andromeda thought she'd make a wonderful mother.

"How was your day at school dear?"

She muted the telly and turned to face her charge, intent on listening to her every word.

"I made a few new friends today, can you believe it?" She exclaimed, absently pulling her hair out of her godsons mouth, not bothering with the drool coated strands.

Andromeda could believe it. Callidora had a way with people that made them either love her or hate her on sight whenever she wasn't brooding. She nodded and gave the girl an encouraging smile. "That's great! Who're they?" She asked curiously.

"Well, there is Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale." Callidora and her talked about them for over twenty minutes and then they moved on to the rest of her school day.

"Well... in P.E, I kind-of threw a ball at some guys groin but he was targeting me so it's okay." She said defensively with a hint of pride in her voice.

Andy rolled her eyes, "You're just like Nymphadora, you are. One time, she locked a boy in a choke hold because he 'had the gall' to insult the Weird Sisters." The older witch snorted a bit, thinking fondly of her late daughter.

Callidora jutted her chin out in playful defiance. "Their music is pretty bonkers though," She said a moment later, reminiscing about the Yule Ball in her way too dramatic and stressful fourth year.

Andy distastefully wrinkled her nose, "I know." She said in dismay and after that they talked about what Andy's and Teddy's day was like before settling down to watch NCIS on the telly.

* * *

"Hey, Callidora!" Alice said loudly, making her way through the throng of students to stand at the witched side.

"Yes Alice?" The taller of the two asked curiously as they hurried into the school. It was pouring rain outside and neither of the two girls wanted to be drenched the whole day.

"I was wondering if my mom -Esme- and I could come by later?" She asked purposefully, watching as the slender girl beside her traded her windbreaker for a warm wool coat.

Callidora scrunched up her nose and knit her eyebrows together, trying to figure out if Andy would allow her new friend and her mom over later. She pursed her lips, she really wanted Alice to come over but she didn't want to give permission without asking her guardian first. It would be rude.

"Can I get back to you on that? I'll call Andy during homeroom and tell you the next time we cross paths in the corridors?"

Alice nodded in understanding, a bright smile over taking her features. "That's fine! Don't forget to call!" And then the shorter teen skipped off to her homeroom.

Callidora took out her newly acquired cell phone and fumbled with it a bit as she stopped by her locker to grab and shelve some of her school books. She pressed the green call button and listened as it rung, still digging through her book bag as she walked to Ms. Berkley's class.

Andy answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" Andy's light voice flitted through the phone.

"Hey Andy, it's me." Callidora said quickly.

"Callidora? Shouldn't you be in class?" Andromeda asked bemusedly.

"Er, yeah. But I needed to ask you a question."

"Ask away."

"Okay, erm, can my friend Alice and her mother come over sometime after school today?"

The was a minutes pause over the phone before Andromeda's warm voice was heard again. "Of course dear, should we be expecting anyone else?"

Callidora could feel her own awkwardness at having asked to have a friend come over (a new experience!) evaporate and she blew out a sigh of relief. "No, only those two as far as I know, but I'll call you if anything changes. I'll drive to their house and have them follow me so they can get past the wards, okay?"

"Okay, bye dear."

"Bye!"

Before she got to the Ms. Berkley's building, Callidora found Alice's. Taking a small detour, she entered the small building and found her friends class that hosted both Alice, Edward and Bella. Biting her lip uncertainly, she opened the door far enough to poke her head through. Immediately, two heads snapped her way, Alice's, and Edward's.

Edward gave her a smile and she could help but beam back, regardless of her colored cheeks. She turned to Alice and gave her a nod and a wink as away of letting her know Andy said yes.

The spiky haired fashionista brightened and perked up in her hard plastic seat, holding in a delighted squeal. She nodded exuberantly to show she understood and watched as Edwards mate disappeared out of her sight.

The female Vampire could feel Edwards stare burning holes through the side of her head, trying to make sense of her purposefully riddled thoughts that actually had nothing to do with what her little exchange with Callidora was about.

The bronze haired male couldn't take it when Alice kept her mouth firmly shut and her thoughts in Japanese and so after a couple infuriating minutes in which he accidentally ignored Bella in favor of Alice, he finally spoke up, "What was that?"

She gave him an infuriatingly superior look, taunting him with her dancing eyes before resolutely facing away from him.

He gave a disbelieving huff and wanted to strangle his sister for being so difficult and tight lipped whenever he inquired about the new girl, Callidora Potter-Black. Edward had to clear his throat when he thought of her smile and cute wink, glad that he couldn't flush with embarrassment.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by too slowly for Callidora who was eagerly awaiting the end of the day. Finally -_finally_-, the last bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. She jumped out of her seat and, ignoring Emmett's amused look, dashed out of the class and ran towards the parking lot, vibrating with excitement.

"Alice!" She cried happily, seeing the short, thin girl leaning against Andromeda's glossy grey Mini Cooper.

"Dora!" Alice shortened Callidora's name to one people often used. Her full name was such a mouth full. The two embraced quickly before excitedly linking arms.

"So, how are we going to do this? I think I should follow you home and then if you guys want to come in my car or follow me, that would be best because my house, well... It's kinda out there. Hard to find." Callidora suggested helpfully as they worked out that small kink.

Callidora missed the odd looks the family of Vampires sent their currently wayward sister from across the parking lot.

"I'll see what Esme wants, but if it's alright, could you drive us there?" Alice asked the kind young woman, mostly to needle out more time with her which the drive back to the Cullen residence would surely provide.

"Okay," Callidora nodded in agreement, pushing her nervousness at meeting Alice's mother aside.

"So, are you driving Andy's car to your house, or am I following Rosalie?" Callidora asked, spotting the tall blond statuesque woman making her way towards them with her and Alice's boyfriend in tow.

Edward and Bella hadn't exited the school yet.

"I'll drive! Rosalie is a speed demon." Alice smirked.

The young witch cocked an eyebrow and gave a small sniff. "I'll have you know, so am I. But alright, here." She fished the Mini Coopers car key out of her jean pocket, her fingers brushing the extra key to the Bugatti.

The second key that Andromeda didn't know about was the special key that was needed to unlock the top speed (267.856 mph) to her beloved and deeply coveted car which she had took out for an invisible spin the other day when she took a small break from studying magic.

"Let's go then!" Alice pulled her inside the car and started the engine before any of her sibling could get a word in edgewise.

The drive to the Cullen's beautiful white house was fun; they drove at fast speeds, sung along to whatever songs were on the radio, and sometimes traded whatever questions happened to pop up in their minds. Rosalie's car zipped along behind them as they zoomed through the forest, the green shrubbery and trees no more than a one colored blur.

Five car doors slammed shut in unison and the five teenagers trudged up to the front door.

Rosalie threw the apparently unlocked door open and all four of them called out to their mother. "Esme, were home!" They chorused distractedly, tossing their backpacks by the door.

Mrs. Cullen has a motherly aura surrounding her that blankets on her children and anyone she seems to come in contact with. The lady is beautiful, just like her chosen family. Caramel colored hair falls just past her shoulders and the silky locks had a slight wave. Her face too, is also asymmetrical, eyes not too far apart, a straight nose, full lips that aren't too big and aren't too small.

Warm topaz eyes sought out the only unfamiliar, but still familiar, girl that was trapped between her children. Esme smiled widely, eyes bright and welcoming. She bracketed her going-to-be-daughter-in-law's face between her hands gently. "Oh, you're so beautiful!" And Esme means it.

The family of Vampires smiled when Callidora's cheeks colored, even if Jasper stopped breathing to prevent any unfortunate accident that Alice seemed completely sure wouldn't happen.

An embarrassed and self conscious laugh escaped Callidora and she felt unsure of how to take the compliment. She settled for the simple way, "Thank you. So are you," Her comment felt inadequate but the happy smile that bloomed on Mrs. Cullen's face told her that she knew what Callidora had meant, the full sentiment.

They introduced themselves, getting to know the basics about each other before a curious and annoyed Rose interrupted.

"So, where are you guy's going?" She piped up when there was finally a lull in the conversation.

"Oh! Alice and I are going to her house. Get acquainted with each other." There was definitely a scheming look in Esme's eye and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper knew that Esme wanted to wriggle their way into Callidora and her family's life before anybody else got the chance to.

"And we weren't invited?" Emmett said, pretending to be affronted.

Callidora wore an amused look, glancing at Esme while Alice smugly answered. "Nope, I only asked about myself and Esme. You can't come." The burly guy pouted, skulking back into his seat while Rosalie huff and Jasper looked imploringly at his mate.

Seeing all this, Alice stuck her tongue out, a superior look on her face. "No!" She snapped playfully, her tone not even the slightest mean, only taunting. "Come on," She stood up, "We should go."

"Okay, bye guys!" Callidora said in farewell before she and Alice waited out by the car while Esme got a coat.

When the Cullen matriarch shut the door behind her, Callidora and Alice slid into the car; Callidora in the drivers seat and Alice in the back middle seat. It was sort of a long drive even when she was driving there from the Cullen's place that was also in the woods.

She nearly let up on the accelerator when they were less than five minutes away. Her home was definitely bigger than the Cullen's, whose house, by the way, was already huge.

Callidora hoped they didn't notice the blush on her face. She wasn't embarrassed no, far from it. But she didn't exactly want them thinking she was some spoiled rich brat. Managing not to flinch, her home was finally in sight.

Her senses were hyper aware at that moment, so she heard Alice's nearly inaudible inhalation of air and she could sense both of the Cullen's amazed, awed and excited gazes as they admired her small castle that really wasn't all that small.

"U-m," Her voice faltered and nearly cracked. "Yeah." She nervously played with the edge of her sleeves before cutting the engine and hopping out of the car. Seeing them so preoccupied with her residence, Callidora had all but forgotten the million dollar car she had just pulled up beside.

Alice's squeal reminded her though. "Oh, my god! Oh, _my god!"_ She shrieked, and Callidora was afraid she was going to have a conniption. Alice swiveled her head around and ignored her mothers disapproving stare. "Oh my god," She breathed with worship. "I was going to get a yellow Ferrari, but this!" She pointed and Callidora felt a smile twist at her lips.

Her eyes warmed considerably and her nerves melted away. Esme watched all this from where she stood, smiling fondly. "Time to meet you're family!" She chirped, knowing that if she had otherwise stayed silent that the three of them would be out there all night admiring the admittedly beautiful and sleek car.

"Right," Callidora marched up the the extremely tall and wide, oak double doors. She pulled a key out of her pocket (it was only for show) before 'unlocking' the giant doors. They creaked open and the three women stepped over the threshold. "Andy! Teddy! I'm home!" She called out loudly to warn Andromeda of her and her guests presence.

Immediately, a baby laughing and the sound of heels clacking on the floor was heard after a momentary pause in which Callidora assumed she was telling Kreacher to go somewhere or hiding anything magical.

When Teddy laughed, Callidora could see Esme's and Alice's smiles grow and their eyes soften and the two Cullen's cooed when Andy rounded the corner.

Andromeda's grandson made grabby hands at Callidora and the older woman gladly passed him off to his godmother. She glared a little at the bright eyed teen, "I swear, I am going to home school you. He fusses all day, crying and wanting to see his godmother." She huffed good naturedly when Callidora smirked teasingly.

"Oh," said the green eyed girl airily, "are you admitting I'm his favorite then?"

Andy smacked the cheeky girl on the arm lightly before greeting their guests with a smile. "Hullo, I'm Andromeda Tonks." The Pureblood held out a hand, watching the two Cullen's as they glanced at each other quickly, almost impossible for a human to see unless they were looking for it. Esme grasped her hand and Andromeda didn't even bat an eye at the icy touch. Callidora had informed her of the Cullen's... oddness.

"I'm Esme Cullen," introduced the caramel colored woman who looked to be in her mid or late twenties. "And this is my daughter Alice," She place a hand on her petite daughters shoulder, smiling kindly.

"A pleasure to meet you," She said, then led the group through the maze like corridors in order to get to the Living Room.

"I've designed many homes, including my own, but this... it's brilliant. Truly amazing." Esme complimented, studying the architecture with great interest. "Who designed it? And why had I never seen it before? It has to be centuries old!" She exclaimed.

"It was built a few months ago actually, but I'm not surprised that no one noticed." Callidora spoke up, sharing a secret glance with her guardian. "And you'll have noticed that the outside was purposely worn down to look that old, and that the inside is a tad more modern. Also... Alice, what does this remind you of?" She asked with a smile.

Alice looked confused for a few seconds before her expression cleared and her face brightened with realization. "The outside sort of looked like your old boarding school castle!"

Callidora nodded in satisfaction. "Yes, mostly the outside though. While the inside shares some similarities, it is very much different. Thankfully though, because there are the few times I still get lost whenever I find myself in a suddenly found secret passageway. I remember a classmate from a different house got lost for a couple hours, exploring." The black haired girl snorted in amusement, crinkling her nose. "Idiot,"

Esme listened attentively to the girl as she spoke, her eyes tender as she watched her regall them with many tales.

They were seated on a very comfy couch, the television playing softly in the back. Alice and Callidora had merged to one side, playing with Teddy while Esme and Andromeda conversed with each other at the other end.

Teddy yawned, his eyes fluttering cutely as he tried not to fall asleep.

"He so adorable," Alice said longingly. Rosalie may have been the most vocal one about her desires for a child but both Esme and Alice yearned for a bundle of joy to call their own also.

"Yeah," Callidora said lovingly. "He is."

Alice ran a pale hand down Teddy's olive skinned cheek. She had become very fond of the precious creature that now lay sleeping in front of her in the short amount of time she had spent with him.

"Andy! Alice and I are going to put Teddy to bed. He fell asleep already."

"I'm not surprised, he threw a massive tantrum today. I'm hoping it will be easier for him to be separated from you soon. Okay, okay. Go put him in his crib."

"You can grab him if you want," Callidora offered causally, smiling at the way her friends face lit up.

They put him to sleep, lingering for a few minutes before they went back down stairs. Esme was standing up, exchanging farewells with Andromeda and Callidora knew that it was time for them to go home.

"I'll go get my keys," She announced but before she could dash off to the kitchen where that set their keys on a key holder, Esme interrupted her.

"Oh no dear, that's alright. We can call one of the boys to pick us up." She said. "We wouldn't want to be a hassle."

Callidora wasn't bothered at all with driving them home, it would mean that she could finally drive her own car and that was beside the fact that no muggle would be able to find their home due to the minor wards surrounding the area.

"No, I don't mind," She said genuinely. "And besides, our house is far out. They might not find it." She insisted, shrugging before snatching up her car keys. "Bye Andromeda, I'll be back later."

"Drive safe!" She warned before hugging both Esme and Alice. "Come around any time."

"You're going to have to come around to my home too. I'll call you okay? Here's our phone number. Carlisle would love to meet you three."

The two witches laughed and nodded in agreement.

The three women walked out of the small castle and Esme paused to stare at it in wonderment. "It is very beautiful. I'm so jealous." She commented seriously, throwing a longing glance at it.

"Me to." Alice piped up. "I want to live in a castle!"

"You could spend the night sometime," Callidora suggested, skirting around the Mini Cooper. "And feel free to drop by as you please. It isn't as if we have anyone to talk to and I'm sure that with me at high school Andy will feel lonely, even with Teddy."

Esme beamed. "Then maybe I'll stop by tomorrow! With the children gone and Carlisle working, I'm alone and do the same thing _every _day."

Callidora made a noise of discontent."Really? I wouldn't be able to stand it. I wish I could take you back to where I live. It would... excite you very much. You'd never get bored." She said this very seriously.

Esme nodded and opened her mouth -presumably to respond- but Alice cut her off with a half gasp, half squeal. "We're going in the Bugatti?! They'll be so jealous!"

The Cullen matriarch couldn't help her smile, it was nice to see her children (or, at least one of them) act like the teenagers they looked, even if they were decades older.

The girls who became fast friends jabbered quickly, throwing in a cackle every now and then before getting into the sleek, powerful car.

It hummed to life and Callidora let out an appreciative sigh, backing smoothly out of the rotund drive way.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own.

First of all, I would like to apologize. I am completely unhappy with this chapter and it has been 'finished' for a long while now but I couldn't bring myself to update because I thought I could make it longer or just totally rewrite it but nothing is working for it so, I hereby present to you after a long, useless wait, this sorry ass thing that is called a chapter.

Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I do not deserve it for the long wait I've made you suffer through.

**Padfootette**

**MikiJones**

**Guest**

**WizardShinobi**

**Spazzy13**

**bloomnskyrules**

**sad sabrin**

**faerae**

**Ehzzu**

Thank you, for, supporting me. I just about gave up on this story because of my unimaginative and hellish writers block I am going through but for now on, I promise that if I have a chapter done I will post it. I won't make you wonder when this shitty excuse of a story will be updated. And I will inform you if I make any changes although I most likely won't. To make up for my crappy writing skills, I shall torture you with a few more chapters this week. Hopefully. I'll keep you guys posted. xx John Allerdyce-Pyro. (formerly known as RiverStyxx11318) sorry about the name change.

* * *

Finding Happiness

**Chapter Five **

* * *

"Uh, where do I turn again?" Callidora asked sheepishly, slowing down at a road where she could either turn right or left. Logic told her right, but she wanted to make sure and not get the three of them lost in the forest. Stygian darkness blanketed Forks and Callidora had to turn her high beams on to see properly, even if it was only eight thirty. It got dark quickly apparently.

"Right," Esme instructed her.

"Thank you!" Callidora said, twisting the wheel. The radio was off and a peaceful, relaxing silence filled the car, something that had the three women pleased.

Esme sighed leisurely, tilting her head back to support it against the head rest behind her. "This is nice," She said, the other two nodding in lazy agreement.

They arrived at the Cullen household nearly ten minutes later and the car rumbled quietly in the dirt driveway. Alice surveyed the house for a moment. "I think Carlisle is home, do you want to come in for a few minutes?" She asked.

Callidora pondered the question for a moment before deciding it couldn't hurt. "Alright." The trio unclicked their seat belts and Callidora took the key out of the ignition, the engine smoothly cutting off.

The teen witch nervously tapped her fingers against her jean clad legs, wondering whether Mr. Cullen would like her and if he was a good man. She glanced at Esme before figuring that he had to be because no way would a kind hearted person like Esme go for anyone less.

She relaxed largely, breathing deeply as they walked up the short dirt path and up the few steps.

"You look relaxed," Esme observed Callidora, Alice bouncing beside her. "I've found most people are nervous meeting parents but you don't even look like your freaking internally." Esme's teasing smile stretched as Callidora let out a loud laugh.

Callidora hummed and cleared her throat, a smile still playing at her lips. "Yeah, well. Anyone you married has to be a phenomenal person."

Esme would have blushed if she could at the complement but instead showed her thanks by gently squeezing her arm. "Thank you Callidora," She said softly, her eyes bright.

The emerald eyed teen went a little pink in the face, shuffling behind Alice when the door opened. "We're home! And we brought someone with us!" Alice sang, holding onto Callidora's arm and keeping her by her side instead of letting the suddenly shy girl hide behind her.

Callidora tossed Alice a dirty look and straightened her posture when she saw the remaining five people migrate into the living room.

"Dora!" Emmett grinned, scooping up the feather light girl into a hug.

Giving into the burly guy, she obliging wrapped her arms around him, huffing out a small laugh. "Emmett," She greeted the enthusiastic giant of a man, smiling at Jasper and Rosalie over his shoulder. "Jasper, Rosalie..." She acknowledged the two warmly before turning her attention to Edward. He was the only one of the siblings she wasn't totally familiar with.

The bronze haired boy smiled at her, flashing his pearly whites. She almost squinted and thought that there should be a precautionary warning; **makes the female population swoon** and **Blindness may occur: avert eyes**.

Callidora refrained from laughing at her ridiculous thoughts, biting at her lower lip and sending him a shy half smile that only made his eyes brighten with warmth.

"Edward," She said, inclining her head slightly before sneaking a glance at Dr. Cullen who stood in the middle of all his adopted children. Her heart quickened as her nervousness increased but a wave of calm soothed her anxiousness. "Mr. Cullen," She managed to get out, her voice just higher than a whisper. She held a hand out unsurely but felt better when his eyes glinted with fond humor.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He insisted, taking her hand lightly and shaking it.

"Well dear, this is Callidora Potter," Esme said, the name Callidora Cullen popping up into her head suddenly, and she froze minutely, glancing at her oldest son. She closed her eyes in relief when he seemed to distracted by Callidora to notice that stray thought that slipped through. When it registered fully in her mind why he didn't delve deep into her thoughts she couldn't help but smirk slyly.

"It is nice to meet you," Callidora said, her surge of sudden emotion making her accent all the more noticeable.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at the British lilt but nodded and spoke warmly, "Likewise Miss Potter," he smiled calmly.

"Yay, now you've met the family. Let's go see the car." Alice demanded easily, smirking when her family traded glances.

"Alice," Esme tried to say sternly, looking at the faintly uncomfortable look on Callidora's face and the way she awkwardly closed in on herself but her family was already sauntering outside, following after a flittering Alice. The Vampire sighed regretfully and Callidora peeked at her, cheeks permanently pink. "I'm sorry about Alice and the rest of them, but they're crazy about cars."

Callidora pulled herself out of her shell, relaxing minimally. " 'Tis alright, just don't want them to think I'm a spoiled brat or something..." She said embarrassingly, wondering if that was exactly what Esme thought she was, before thinking that a woman as kind as Esme didn't have dirty thoughts like that about someone.

Esme laughed lightly, "Oh dear, you seem to be anything but a spoiled brat. If anyone currently at this house was a spoiled brat it'd be them," She said jokingly, watching in satisfaction as much more tension seeped out of the girls frame.

Even from inside the house the two could hear disbelieving shouts of exclamation and envious mutterings. "This is going to be a while," Esme announced ruefully. "Would you like something to drink? Hot Chocolate maybe?" She offered, already making her way towards the kitchen with Callidora in tow.

"Hot Chocolate please." Callidora smiled, settling on a stool in front of the island.

"Coming right up." hummed the Vampire who was already getting to work and preparing the delicious beverage.

Callidora (after offering help) felt content, watching the caramel haired woman float across her kitchen with familiarity as she went about preparing her hot chocolate. It was a few minutes later when Esme set down a glass tea cup filled with steam hot chocolate and froth in front of her before topping it of with a layer of whip cream.

"Mmmm, it smell good." Callidora moaned, swapping her hands around the cup, soaking up the pleasurable heat if offered her cold hands. She blew cautiously on the hot liquid before taking a hesitant sip. It was heavenly. "And it tastes even better." She complimented, taking little sips of the creamy liquid.

Esme positively beamed and she cleared away her little mess. "Thank you!" She gushed joyfully, leaning against the marble counter as Callidora drank in silence.

Several minutes later, the Cullen family was finally done admiring the car and Callidora had to listen to them talk a mile a minute about the engine, the interior, the color and the horsepower. She tried to listen and focus but she fell a sleep late and even if it was technically only a little past nine, she was still tired. Yawning, she rubbed at her eyes, biting her lip to muffle a curse when she rubbed harshly at her contacts.

Previously, when she was inducted into the Auror Academy before she left England, everyone had encouraged her to get rid of her glasses because if someone were to summon them during a fight, she would be left essentially blind, and no one was exactly wanting a tragedy to happen. So, she ventured out into muggle London and bought clear contact lenses. At first, Lasik eye surgery was an option, but then Callidora discovered that they popped your eyeball out and decided that that was gross, disgusting and so not happening.

"Uh, can someone show me where the bathroom is please?" She interrupted, her eyes closed so that they weren't scrunched up and twitching in pain.

"I'll show you," Edward stood up fluently, missing the twin looked family, minus Carlisle (who looked imploringly at them) shared, gently grasping at Callidora's elbow and leading her to the nearest bathroom on the first floor.

"Thank you," She muttered, blindly keeping up with Edward as he guided her smoothly.

"You're welcome." He said simply, watching her as he navigated soundlessly throughout the house. "Here's the bathroom," Edward told her, pushing the door open and flicking on the light. He gently placed her inside the bathroom and shut the door quietly behind him.

His family was quiet at they heard her muttering to herself in the bathroom.

"Merlin I hate contacts," Callidora groaned, opening her eyes and putting her finger on her eyeball, searching for the clear lens. "Ah ha!"

She victoriously held the lens on the tip of her finger, blinking furiously in an attempt to sooth the irritation. The next one was found much quicker and Callidora reached for a square of toilet paper in order to wrap them up and toss them in the trash can beside the sink. The witch fished out a pair of new glasses that she always kept with her in case of emergency and unfolded the much more fashionable pair of black frames glasses instead of her old fashioned nerdy circle wire framed glasses.

After washing her hands, she swung the bathroom door open and was surprised to see Edward leaning on the wall opposite of the door, looking faintly amused.

"Oh!" She said with surprise before composing herself and giving him a sheepish smile.

Edward couldn't help staring as he discretely studied her. She looked adorable with the glasses even though he preferred to see their enchanting emerald hue without the glasses getting in the way. He smiled charmingly at her before she could experience any discomfort. Pushing off the wall he silently held out his arm, staring at her intently, trying to grasp at her stray thoughts.

She wove her arm through his with a curious expression on her face as she matched his intensity, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Lead the way," She said brightly, hiding her stormy expression.

The Cullen's weren't human, that much was obvious. And right then, a force had gently caressed her metal shields, trying to break through without seeming to know what to do. She had a feeling it was Edward and had to force herself to stay calm and not tense. The family was most certainly not magic folk, but they weren't regular muggle either.

They all had gold colored eyes despite not being blood related.

They were inhumanly beautiful, almost right up there with Veela.

They had an icy touch.

They were... strong, despite not showing their hidden strength (Emmett aside).

Callidora was frustrated when she could not match them up with any magical creature, only a few descriptions matching up loosely. She drove home alone in the dark forest twenty minutes later, trying to figure out the mystery that was the Cullen's.

She couldn't match them up with any magical creature... magical creature...

But they weren't magical! She remembered her earlier thought, nearly face palming at her realization.

Of course, she would simply have to look around at the bookstores for muggle myths and then try to connect the dots.

Andy wasn't too pleased when she showed up an hour and twenty minutes after she left and Callidora guiltily apologized for the worry she caused.

After a stern stare Andromeda relented. "It's alright dear, just head up to bed." She spoke reasonably and after kissing her on the cheek goodnight, the girl-who-lived apparated to her bed, too tired to navigate the tricky corridors.

Changing into a gossamer nightgown that was thrown over her matching brassiere and knickers, Callidora flopped onto her bed and the swaying lulled her to sleep.

Initially, night terrors _(memories) _dominated her sweven, and she tossed and turned restlessly, breaking out into a cold sweat as little noises of fright escaped her.

_(Now we bow to each other, Callidora," said Voldemort, bending a little, but keeping his snakelike face upturned to Callidora. "Come, the niceties will be observed... Dumbledore would like you to show manners... Bow to death, Callidora...")_

_The nerve shattering pain that came with the Cruciatus, the torment so great that one couldn't think straight or barely think at all._

_"**Ugh!**"_ Callidora withered in her bed with phantom pain haunting her, panicking as she was trapped in her silk sheets.

The dream shifted into a much less dreadful setting.

_("Callidora, m'dear!" boomed Slughorn, almost as soon and Callidora and Luna squeezed through the door. "Come in, come in, so many people_ _I'd like you to meet!"_

_Slughorn was wearing_ _a_ _tasseled velvet hat to match his smoking jacket. Gripping_ _Callidora's arm so tightly he might have been hoping to Disapparate with her, Slughorn led_ _her purposefully into the party;_ _Callidora seized Luna's hand and dragged her along with her._

_"Callidora,_ _I'd like you to meet Eldred Worple, an old student of mine, author of 'Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires'_ - _and, of course, his friend Sanguini."_

_Worple, who was_ _a_ _small, stout, bespectacled man, grabbed Callidora's hand and shook it enthusiastically; the vampire Sanguini, who was tall and emaciated with dark shadows under his eyes, merely nodded. He looked rather bored. __A__ gaggle of girls was standing close to him, looking curious and excited._

_"Callidora Potter,__I am simply delighted!" said Worple, peering shortsightedly up into Callidora's face.__"I__ was saying to Professor Slughorn only the other day, 'Where is the biography of Callidora Potter for which we have all been waiting?'"_

_"Er," said Callidora, "were you?"_

_"Just as modest as Horace described!" said Worple. "But seriously" _ — _his manner changed; it became suddenly businesslike_ — _"I __would be delighted to write it myself— people are craving to know more about you, dear girl, craving! If you were prepared to grant me __a few interviews, say in four_ -_o__r five- hour sessions, why, we could have the book finished within months. And all with very little effort on your part,__I assure you_ — _ask Sanguini here if it isn't quite_ — _Sanguini, stay here!" added Worple, suddenly stern, for the vampire had been edging toward the nearby group of girls,__a rather hungry look in his eye. "Here, have __a pasty," said Worple, seizing one from __a passing elf and stuffing it into Sanguini's hand before turning his attention back to Callidora. "My dear girl, the gold you could make, you have no idea_ —_")_

* * *

Callidora didn't startle awake gasping for breath, reeling at the realization her dream granted her, instead, when she woke up slowly hours later, she groggily remember the surprisingly vivid dream she had and connected the dots.

"Oh," she said blearily, lying back on the bed in shock, a whoosh of air escaping her. "Well, then."

After she got dressed for school, still in a daze, she apparated into the kitchen rather than walking the long walk her maze of a corridor granted. Unsure of how Andy would react to there being a family of Vampire's -because that's what they were, a family, not coven- residing in Forks, she broke it to her quickly, like ripping off a band-aid.

Her guardian took it well and with grace. Callidora figured she hadn't needed to be as anxious as she'd been. After all, her daughters husband had been a werewolf and she'd accepted him into the family, if a bit frostily at first.

The teen figured she was as open minded as she was because she had met Esme and Alice first and knew they weren't bad people. Creatures. Whatever.

The mini cooper was driven to school again and when she parked the Cullen's were already there, leaning against Rosalie's red convertible.

"Hullo!" She greeted them, a hand shielding her eyes from the rain. Slender hands tugged her jacket closer to her body, hoping for more warmth, nonetheless, her teeth chattering constantly, she smiled.

Five Vampires smiled back beatifically, Bella blushing and mumbling an awkward greeting.

"Hello," Edward greeted low from his throat.

On the surface Callidora kept her composure looking calm and ready, no blush staining her cheeks, but on the inside her heart fluttered rapidly. "Fuck," She mumbled sullenly under her breath, knowing that they could hear her unnaturally fast heart and her muted curse.

"Hullo Edward," She greeted him back neutrally, looking confrontational when he grinned crookedly at her, an arm thrown around his girlfriends shoulders.

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie watched with smug amusement while Alice radiated joy.

Bella, while not oblivious to Edwards low seductive tone, was too stunned and dazed by it to notice it was directed at the new girl she wasn't exactly sure how to react to.

Semi-uncomfortable silence ensued.

"I don't like awkward silences," Callidora said abruptly, "Come on Alice, let's leave these loners." She said, shooting a sly and teasing look at the group who had so far been recluses, staying away from all others. Of course, now she knew why, but it didn't mean she wouldn't make fun of them.

Emmett and Jasper laughed, the burly Vampires a loud, hearty sound; Jasper's a quiet, reserved chuckle.

Rosalie sneered but there was very little heat behind it.

Alice wove her arm through hers and they walked through the school doors together, chatting about when next to show up at the young witches house. "Mmmm, I don't know. Whenever Andy and Emse allow it..."

Classes and Lunch were quiet affairs, the day only becoming semi-interesting when it had been time for Gym.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Is in the first chapter.

I'm sorry that there weren't frequent updates this week, but it was hard enough to squeeze this out of me but I think that this chapter got the ball rolling. I'm starting chapter seven soon. Thank you all for your reviews! You makes me warm and fuzzy inside.

Thank you,

**Padfootette **

**Faerae**

**amata0221**

**kookiepup12**

**Shont**

**Snowball A.K.A WinterWolf**

**Elfin69 **(for all your comments! Thank you!)

**Angel4EverLostInLife**

**Lolita-Girl-765**

Also, this is important to me. **What do you want to see in this story? And what do you think can make it better?**

For me, there is always and extra chapter or extra scene that I feel would have made the story better or more entertaining. If you leave a comment, I will do my best to add it into the story unless it absolutely does not work with the plot or any chapters. Thank you for reading and I hope to god you enjoy the chapter, even though it isn't as long as the others.

* * *

**Finding Happiness **

* * *

"Where's Bella?" Callidora asked, rolling her neck to the side, rich emerald eyes roving the locker room of changing girls. No brown haired, doe eyed girl in sight. Callidora absently wondered why she felt a purr of contentment rumble through her and if she was a kitty cat.

"Oh, Bella had to go home. She got hurt in the hallway earlier." Alice's high melodic voice said next to her and the short haired vampire reflexively took a peek at the girl who was talking to her. Promptly, she stared, her molten gold eyes glued to the numerous scars the seventeen year old had littered on her upper body.

An oval like burn mark adorned her torso, as well as a deep stab wound that looked as if it should have been fatal. On her right forearm, another deep and jagged looking wound that at least looked like it healed properly, resided, a long sinister looking slash on the left forearm competing for what sadly seemed like the Least Gruesome of Scars. There were random little knicks and superficial scars which wouldn't matter if they had gave the feel of being harmless.

Alice snapped her eyes back to her locker, hanging her clothes in there and shutting the metal door before clamping her lock down on it. "Are you ready?" She asked, determinedly not staring.

Callidora tugged the school shirt over her head after discarding her sweater and short sleeved shirt and putting on a long sleeved white one. Pulling her gym shorts on and lacing up her tennis shoes, she was ready for gym. "Yeah. C'mon," She said. Rosalie sat on one of the benches, not participating in the class.

The short haired vampire had a hard time shielding her thoughts from Edward and had absolutely no hope for blocking her emotions, but luckily, no one seemed to be paying attention to her. The only ones who were actually participating in their little group was herself and Callidora.

Halfway through gym, Callidora's discomfort with Alice's not to subtle staring was starting to show.

"Alice." She said, finally fed up. "What the hell's wrong? Is something on me?" Callidora asked, doing a full frontal before twisting to look at her back.

"No," Alice told her.

Callidora gave her a weird look. "Then quit staring," She ordered exasperatedly.

She didn't look at her for a full five minutes, but eventually her resolve broke and she took a quick peek, something the other girl didn't miss.

"Okay," She sighed, stopping all action. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." was the immediate reply.

"Something's wrong," Callidora refuted. "Now are you going to tell me what, exactly, the problem is so that we can more on from it?"

Shifting her feet restlessly, Alice debated whether it would be smart or not to bring up the unpleasant scars. They had known Callidora for a _very very **very **_short period of time and the youthful looking vampire didn't want to do anything to mess their friendship up beyond repair and mentioning gruesome wounds would be a sure fire way to jeopardize the fragile bond they shared.

Alice hadn't realized she had leaned towards the dark haired girl covertly until Callidora had tilted her head down inconspicuously. The spiky haired girl jerked her head back in surprise and alarm. "It's nothing. Sorry," She said firmly, and then continued her run, hearing the girls resuming footsteps a few dumbfounded seconds later.

* * *

Rosalie huffed and ignored Alice as the girl passed by her. She was upset that the spiky haired vampire had coddled Callidora's young godson for an entire evening while she sat at home, arguing with Emmett and Jasper just for some entertainment.

An idea popped into her head. "Hey!" She grabbed her sisters attention quickly.

The agile vampire writhed her way, tilting her head inquiringly. "Yes?" She asked, and Rosalie wondered if she searched the future and already knew how the conversation played out. She bulldozed on anyway.

"Can you get Callidora to invite us all to her house?"

A slow smiled pulled at the younger Cullen's lips. "Sure. After school."

She must have seen the future then.

"Hmn," Rosalie said at the back of her throat, gliding all the way to her next class.

* * *

"Hello," Edward said, leaning on the brick wall just outside of her class.

Callidora was thrown off balance but got her wits back quickly enough.

"Hullo," She said neutrally, tightening her hand around her book bag strap.

"This is your free period," The molten gold eyed boy stated, even though it was meant to be seen as a question.

"Yes," Callidora said warily, walking down the steps that led into the parking lot and started walking towards her car.

The young witch didn't know why the attractive boy was paying her any attention but figured it was due to the lack of Swan's presence. When the tall and lean vampire didn't do anything but keep pace with her and stop alongside her when she reached her car, internally sighing, she invited him into the passengers seat.

"Thank you," He said, an amused, crooked grin tugging at his lips. "So, it seems that everyone is getting to know you better but me." He spoke, stretching his arms and Callidora struggled not to stare at the subtle muscles as they flexed beneath the tight black fabric that encased him.

"Uh, yeah. Why don't you guys come over later?" She invited, grabbing a spare piece of lined paper and a gel pen, writing down her address. "Alice or Esme should know the way..." Callidora didn't bother phoning Andromeda, figuring she's be cool with it.

When Edward grabbed the folded slip of paper, their fingers brushed and butterflies exploded in the teen's stomachs. Blushing, Callidora ducked her head and closed her eyes. She must look like a stammering fool, blushing like an idiot over a guy she _knew _had a girlfriend.

Shoving the key into the car, she searched for one of her CD's in the console, turning the volume to the radio down when she couldn't find it. Her eye twitched in amusement, wondering when the hell the volume being to loud came to equal blindness. "Aha!" She crowed in victory, opening the Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds album and switching the track to O Children.

The silence on her part as music filled the air was awkward while Edward seemed perfectly relaxed and at home in her car.

_Pass me that lovely little gun/ My dear my darling one..._

Nick Caves voice reverberated throughout the car and for a terrible moment, Callidora felt her stomach clench when she thought of Edward not liking her taste in music before realizing that she shouldn't care, and the fact that he didn't look like he would be all that into pop music that was on the radio and her choice was the lesser of the two evils.

He was old fashioned like that, she had noticed from what little she observed from him.

"I really, _really _don't like uncomfortable silences. Get out." She said, biting her lip to keep from grinning when he looked at her in surprise, incredulity, and hilarity.

"Are you serious?" He asked in a deep, sensual voice that distracted the young adult.

Callidora laughed, a throaty, deeply sexual sound that embarrassed her. "No." She shook her head to get rid of the cobwebs.

"Good," Edward made a satisfied sound, watching Callidora as she absently fiddled with a lock of soft hair. Before he could stop himself, he reached out and brushed a stray, wavy strand behind her ear, freezing when he realized what he had done.

The witch had gone rigid as his scent, a mixture of nature and cologne, assaulted her, a for a moment, she felt more like the vampire of the two, wanting to ravish the unfairly handsome boy in front of her.

Edward closed his eyes as her barriers slowly crumbled and she began projecting the many different scenario's running through her mind on complete accident. Inhaling deeply, he tried to stay in control, not of his blood-lust but an entirely different impulse altogether...

"I've got to go," He said tightly, opening the car door and sliding out. Before he could shut it, he poked his head back through. "We'll see you later."

It was only when he left that Callidora felt a barely-there caress leave her mind. She had been so dazed by his presence that she hadn't noticed it but now, she cursed herself.

* * *

Bright red eyes narrowed in thought as they watched the mind reader hop into a grey mini cooper with a human that wasn't Bella Swan. Had they broken up? The Vampire didn't think so, having seen them act disgustingly gushy and grossly in love just a mere three weeks ago, but then again, things change. This changed the plans. Or did it?

Maybe, instead of going after just one pathetic human, the vampire could extract vengeance against the sorry excuse of an undead creature, and torment him by torturing and gruesomely killing the two human females he seemed...affectionate to.

Lips painted red from blood curled up into a wide, positively feral grin as a pink tongue protruded outwards to lick at the substance lingeringly before darting deeper into the forest and in the direction for Seattle, leaving behind the methodically buried body of an old man that had gone into the woods to hunt. The Vampire would have left the man there, to be found, but didn't want to attract too much attention and have their plans foiled by the wretched Cullen Clan before they could properly get the ball rolling.

* * *

During the drive to the Swan residence, Edward couldn't get Callidora out of his head and he was beginning to feel the first threads of guilt. Bella was his girlfriend, sticking with him even when she saw how monstrous his kind truly were, although he did wonder from time to time how she could be so lacking in intelligence to stay with him.

Bella liked romance novels of all kinds and Edward sometimes worried that there relationship was just a fantasy book to her and that she didn't _get _it. It being the danger.

Parking the Volvo in front of her house, he felt the faint stirrings of annoyance when he saw Jacob Blacks rabbit parked in the driveway behind Bella's beat up and rusty truck.

Edward grimaced at the contraption as he smoothly strolled to the front door, ringing the door bell and then knocking when all he could hear was continued laughter. Finally, twenty seconds after he first rang the bell, his girlfriend opened the door, still chortling with the long haired Quileute.

"Edward!" She exclaimed with such pleasure that his ego was given a nice stroke. Hobbling forward, she pressed a chaste kiss against his icy cold lips. "Hey! I'm glad you came."

Leading the two boys to the living room where she had previously been hanging out, she huddled under the homemade quilt and lowered the volume of the t.v., unaware of Edwards suddenly tensed and coiled frame and Jacobs not so subtly snarling.

Sharp eyes payed careful attention to the young boy, nostrils flaring as they breathed in the sickening smell of wet dog. Jacob had shifted then, Edward knew. Another reason to be glad that his visit was only brief.

He remained standing when Bella gestured to the chair across from her spot on the couch. "I'm sorry Bella," He said with as much sincerity he could muster up. "But I'm only here for a minute to check on how your ankle is feeling, I have to be at the house."

Bella deflated noticeably, used to spending every waking moment with her boyfriend. "Oh," She said, her voice small and confused before sighing, "Well, the ankles fine, already feeling better."

The attractive specimen quirked an eyebrow, clearly remembering her hobbling and the girl flushed embarrassingly. "It is getting better," She insisted stubbornly and Edward only nodded.

"Well, I have to go, but call me if you want Carlisle to take a look at it, okay?" He told her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Bella nodded, biting her lip before saying awkwardly, aware of her audience, "See you later?"

Jacob gave a pained half grimace/half smile as he watched the leech nod his acceptance before looking away.

* * *

Although she had only occupied the room for a small amount of time, Callidora's room was a mess. Pieces of parchment were strewn about, clothes littering the floor and random things turned upside down. Her bed was unmade and dirty apparel and towels were overflowing in her bathroom hamper. Callidora's closet was open and she could see half of the contents, although freshly washed, covering the floor.

Groaning, the witch would have preferred to use magic in order to clean her room, but she didn't know when the Cullen family would arrive and she didn't want to sit around waiting, anxiously rattling her leg. Besides, it felt good to not use magic for every small thing.

She first made her bed, smoothing the wrinkles out of the sheets and then neatly arranging the champagne colored duvet and her dozen of pillows. Then she cleaned the floor until she could actually see it. By the time she saw the Vampires pull into the driveway, stopping to admire the sheer beauty of the design of the castle and fountain, her room was cleaner than a sterilized hospital and anything magical was hidden, an obscuring charm protecting the fairies from prying eyes.

She apparated into the foyer, the result a loud bang, similar to a gun shot. Tilting her head curiously when she saw their heads snap to the house in alarm, obviously having heard the startling sound, she opened the door and peeped her head out, smiling shyly. "Hey," She said, opening the door fully when the fleet of vampires migrated her way.

"That _car_," Emmett practically salivated, craning his neck to get another glimpse. Rosalie, Edward and Jasper all seemed to be in love with the vehicle to, talking in excited, impressed tones as they continued blindly towards the doors.

"This is a _very _nice place, Callidora." Carlisle smiled at her, his eyes roving curiously and admiringly over the architecture.

"Thank you," She blushed and moved out of their way so they could enter the stone home.

The evening was filled with chatter from the adults and exploring from the young adults. The group of teenagers visited the game room where they dropped Emmett and Jasper off, and Teddy where Rosalie and Alice (who purposefully stayed with the blonde) decided to remain for the rest of their visit. Callidora found Rosalie's love for children sweet, resisting the urge to coo about it.

Thankfully there had been a spell that temporarily stopped Teddy from shapeshifting in front of regular humans (or muggle Vampires) and so Callidora didn't worry too much about leaving Teddy alone with them, although even though the Cullens seemed like model citizens, she didn't take their kindness at face value because even monsters had the most charming personalities and so when they walked past the living room, Callidora informed her guardian where they all were in the house. "Edward and I are going to see the courtyard. Jasper and Emmett wanted to play games and Alice and Rosalie wanted to play with Teddy." She smiled, glad to have given Andy the scrap of information so she could discreetly cajole the two female vampire's down to the living room with them.

Callidora had the irrational fear that whenever she looked away from Teddy or when he wasn't in her presence, he would somehow die or get brutally murdered and the youthful witch figured that that was the reason she was suspicious of the clan because she had to admit, when someone was that nice and caring, she had the habit of trusting them.

"So, this is the courtyard," She presented the small, serene area to the male with a peaceful and relaxed sigh, settling down beside the running fountain. Its flowing water created nice background noise. The fountain wasn't nearly as extravagant as the one in the front, but the lily structure held a quiet elegance that went well with the theme.

Tucking her knees against her breast and wrapping her arms around her legs, Callidora assumed a curled position.

"This is nice," Edward complimented, going practically boneless as he laid on the grass.

Callidora inhaled, closing her eyes. "I know," She murmured, vaguely aware of his enchanting eyes on her. She turned her head in his direction, eyes still closed, and rested her cheek on her knee. "I come here to think, to relax, to read... It's wonderful." She told him, enjoying the chill of the breeze as wind gently whistled around her, making leaves flutter lightly.

Edward was lying under a willowy tree that looked beautiful with its twisted, entwined tree trunk and droopy branches that were encased in endless leaves.

They stayed there for a long while, the silence never bothering them as they stayed in a type of limbo, not asleep but not awake, and when Edward opened his eyes, he felt more refreshed than ever, as if he were human again and was awakening after a year of sleep.

Edward watched the enigma that was Callidora Potter, subconsciously breathing in time with her, slow and even. Dark locks of hair tickled her cheek and neck. The perpetual seventeen year old fingers itched with the desire and need to tuck the stray pieces of hair behind her ear, to trail down from her cheek to her neck with a featherlight touch, to roam the pale, creamy and unblemished skin...

He blinked to clear himself of such thoughts, watching her eyelids flutter before they opened and allowed her emerald jewels to rest comfortably but drowsily, staring at a tree no more than fifteen yards away. Eventually she sighed and those big, mesmerizing eyes slipped shut again.

Edward did the same.

He daydreamed of rich emerald eyes, outlined with the lightest touch of eyeliner, making them pop and become more noticeable.

Sometime later everyone crowded the doorway, watching the two for a minute. "Edward, time to go home." Esme called out when it appeared that the youth (who wasn't entirely youthful) wasn't aware of them being there. After that, the group of eight turned around and left, Alice giggling with delight and Rosalie smiling softly while both Carlisle and Esme had fond expressions on their faces. Andromeda smirked slightly and Jasper and Emmett wriggled their eyebrows, grinning like smug doofuses.

Molten gold and Emerald connected intensely, forbidden desires lurking near the surface. The girl looked away first, getting up to stretch like a cat, her back arching. Edward stood and Callidora passed close to him as she followed the adults out of the courtyard, her fingertips dangling with an invitation to touch. But he didn't and he regretted the act of peevishness as soon as she was gone.


End file.
